Reluciendo Verdades
by Hino-chan
Summary: La historia se basa en la difícil decisión que toma Kurama acerca de contar sobre su pasado a su familia, su decisión provocará enfrentamientos con sus amigos, problemas en su casa y problemas consigo mismo.
1. Chapter 1

Dos chicos se encuentran platicando en una habitación.

-Simplemente las cosas no se encuentran bien entre ella y yo- Dice Shuuichi con una mirada triste.

-Oh, no es la primera vez que me dices eso. Deberías esforzarte un poco más por contarme tus problemas.-la chica de cabellos cafés le reclama a su amigo.

-Sí, podría esforzarme más, pero no quiero- Contesta con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Está bien. Ya sabes que si las cosas siguen mal, yo te puedo ayudar a que te sientas mejor- La chica saca un pequeño maletín.

-Maya, ¿Estás consciente de que esa cosa te puede matar?-

-Sólo a los adictos, si tienes fuerza de voluntad no tiene por qué llegar más lejos-

-Maya…. Es tarde, debo irme. Fue un placer saludarte- Shuuichi se levanta de su asiento y se dirige hacia la puerta.

-La verdad me encantó que hayas venido y que me tengas la confianza… ammm…emmm… de … por lo menos decirme que tienes problemas, ya sabes, aunque no me digas que los causa- Maya se pone de pie –Te acompaño a la puerta-

-Muchas gracias-

Más tarde esa misma noche. Shuuichi se encuentra pensando en si entrar o no a su casa ya que últimamente las cosas se encontraban bastante tensas entre su madre y él puesto que Kurama debido al cansancio, después de un combate en el que el pelirrojo casi pierde la vida, olvido deshacerse de sus ropas de combate manchadas totalmente de sangre y desgarradas. Su madre limpiando un poco su habitación las encontró y desde ese día no ha parado de preguntarle a Kurama por una explicación y, si las cosas no se han puesto peor es porque Shiori ha decidido no comentarle nada a su actual esposo, aún.

-Me pregunto si… de verdad no quiero tener que recurrir a mis poderes para que mi madre olvide eso, ya no, fue suficiente la última vez que los use para que ambos aceptaran ese viaje alrededor del mundo, pero tampoco quiero mentirle… ni puedo decirle la verdad… o sí?- Kurama se pregunta mientras entra a su casa.

-Buenas noches, madre-

-Shuuchan, ¿ya cenaste?- Pregunta su madre.

-No, la verdad es que no tengo apetito-

-Perfecto. Ahora quítate la ropa, por favor- Prosigue Shiori con una voz firme.

-¡Mamá!- Kurama se muestra muy sorprendido por las palabras de su madre. No esperaba tales palabras.

-No me quieres decir de quién son, no sé en qué tipo de problemas está metido mi hijo, no sé si te están lastimando o si eres tú el que lástima a otras personas. Aun así la cantidad de sangre con la que se encuentran manchados esos trajes es demasiada y yo necesito saber qué es lo que pasa- Shiori se acerca a su hijo –Si no te las quitas tú, lo haré yo-

Kurama quedó en shock, no sabía cómo reaccionar o sí lo sabía pero no estaba seguro de querer hacerlo, se había hecho a la idea de dejar atrás su pasado pero últimamente habían estado saliendo trabajos del mundo espiritual que le hacían regresar a su antigua forma, trabajos que también le causaban serias heridas.-Tal vez ya es momento, tal vez deba decirle- Piensa –Será lo mejor-

-De acuerdo, las quitare yo mismo- comienza a desabrochar el saco de su uniforme poco a poco, una vez fuera se levanta la camisa blanca dejando ver una gran cantidad de vendas que rodean su torso y brazos, incluso se puede ver algunas gasas, ambas, gasas y vendas se encuentran manchadas de sangre, unas más que otras, dando a decir que las heridas son muy recientes.

Al ver las heridas Shiori queda completamente paralizada, qué ha estado pasando con su hijo, será acaso tan mala madre que no se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría en la vida de su hijo. Mientras ella se pregunta sobre sus cualidades como madre, Kurama continua, sigue el pantalón, lo baja rápidamente dejando ver una gran cantidad de marcas y lo que parecen ser quemaduras, sólo las que se veían grandes se encontraban vendadas.

Siente que le falta el aire, inmediatamente quita la mirada del cuerpo de su hijo y lo dirige hacia el comedor, se encuentra muy agitada y torpemente busca sentarse en una silla. Kurama comienza a vestirse inmediatamente y se dirige a su madre.

-Madre, ¿te encuentras bien?- pronuncia cada palabra con un completo tono de preocupación y de arrepentimiento por lo que acababa de hacer, había lastimado a su madre.

-¿Yo?- Responde sorprendida ante la extraña pregunta de su hijo, por qué le preguntaba eso a ella, él es el que se encuentra totalmente lastimado. -¿Qué es lo que te paso? ¿Tienes problemas en la escuela? ¿Con tus amigos? ¿Cómo soportas tanto dolor? ¿Cómo sigues de pie en esas condiciones?-

-Madre… te serviré un poco de agua- Había hecho lo correcto, debería continuar y decirle la verdad o en este punto utilizaría sus poderes y borrar su memoria. Termina de servir el agua en un vaso y se lo lleva.

-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que sucedió?- pregunta mientras toma el vaso de agua.

-Creo que es mejor dejar esto para otro día, deberías de descansar- le dice amablemente mientras tiende su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Tienes razón, tú también deberías de descansar ¿Quieres que te de una pastilla para el dolor?

-No, no te preocupes. Ya me encuentro tomando algo. Mi padre y mi hermano no se encuentran, ¿cierto?-

-No. Tu padre fue a dejar a tu hermano con su abuela este fin de semana- Ambos se dirigen a la habitación de la señora. –Suuchan, sabes que te amo, sabes que eres lo más importante en mi vida y que definitivamente haré todo lo posible por ayudarte en lo que sea que pueda. Te amo, hijo- le da un beso en la mejilla- descansa- con eso último entra a su habitación y cierra la puerta. Kurama se sintió tan aliviado de escuchar a su madre decir esas palabras. Ahora se encontraba más decidido que nunca a revelarle su secreto.


	2. Chapter 2

-Yusuke, eres un tonto- Dice la chicha de cabello azul –Me sorprende como es que Keiko te haya aceptado- Todo esto en tono de burla puesto que ella sabe que no importa que tan imprudente o bobo sea el chico, él cuenta con un gran corazón.

-Vamos, sólo era una pequeña broma. Deberías aprender a tener un poco más de humor- Comenta el chico entre risillas.

-Hablando de Keiko, realmente me hubiera gustado que viniera, pero bueno no podemos desaprovechar los boletos que ganamos, ¿cierto Yusuke y Kurama?- Yusuke responde asintiendo animadamente pero Kurama no parece prestarle mucha atención a sus compañeros. –hn- Contesta el pelirrojo.

-Bueno, nosotros tres nos divertiremos mucho. Keiko y Kuwabara tienen la culpa. No puedo creer que hayan preferido quedarse a estudiar para su examen de la universidad. Deberían de aprender un poco más de Kurama que se tomó un poco de tiempo libre para salir con nosotros- Dice Yusuke mientras se cuelga de su pelirrojo amigo por atrás. Kurama ríe un poco –Así es, amigo- responde Kurama. –Bien, ahora entremos- Dice ahora pareciendo un poco más animado.

Kurama se vio muy afectado por la situación con su madre la noche anterior. Se suponía que este día le diría toda la verdad, pero cuando el despertó su madre le había dejado una nota diciéndole que había tenido que salir rápidamente a su empresa y que por eso tendrían que postergar su plática para la noche. Kurama esta vez no fue capaz de disimular sus problemas haciendo que Yusuke y Botan se dieran cuenta que algo andaba mal con su amigo, por eso mismo intentan verse un poco más animados de lo que normalmente estarían para tratar de transmitirle algo a su amigo.

A pesar de todo, tuvieron un día bastante agradable los tres juntos. Con tantas bromas entre Yusuke y Botan, Kurama no pudo evitar reír y ser partícipe de ellas.

Aún es temprano, pero deciden caminar hacia sus casas. Los tres tienen una plática bastante amena sobre el futuro que les espera, Yusuke les cuenta sobre lo feliz que se siente porque pronto se casará con Keiko pero también expresa sus nervios sobre la idea de formar una familia. Botan cuenta sobre "esa" persona en especial a la que piensa que tendrá que declarase ella, puesto que no cree que él vaya a hacerlo algún día o si él siente algo más por ella que amistad, tiene que tomar el riesgo. Kurama tranquilamente les hablo sobre la universidad a la que irá y que debido a sus sobresalientes notas no tendrá ningún problema en entrar a cualquier universidad que quisiera.

Después de una larga plática ha llegado el momento de decir adiós, en una encrucijada Yusuke se despide de sus amigos y toma un camino diferente mientras Botan y Kurama se despiden quedándose en ese lugar mientas ven a su amigo desaparecer a lo lejos.

-Kurama- Se voltea para verlo directo a los ojos- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-Bueno, la acabas de hacer- El pelirrojo no pudo evitar hacer burla del comentario de su amiga pero esta vez no pareció molestarle a la chica, más bien le causo cierto alivio al ver que su amigo no se encontraba tan serio.

-Ash, que gracioso eres. Pero bien, ¿Te sucede algo?- su tono despreocupado cambio por uno más serio –Últimamente te habías portado un poco raro, pero ésta vez realmente te veías muy sumergido en tus pensamiento. No me gusta verte triste, no me gusta ver a ninguno de ustedes tristes.-

-Muchas gracias por preocuparte- Contesta cálidamente –Pero… mmm… es un asunto personal, cuando se resuelva prometo contarte todo- Le esboza una pequeña y agradable sonrisa.

-Lo dijiste, es una promesa. Yo me encargare de recordártelo- Le dice con un tono de alegría pero al mismo tiempo de preocupación en su voz. Es su momento perfecto, declararle su amor, los dos completamente solos, pero la plática que ella quiere sacar a flote…. No sabe cómo.

-Siento mucho tener que irme, pero aún tengo unos asuntos pendientes que resolver antes de llegar a mi casa- Dice mientras empieza a caminar.

Pensó demasiado y perdió la oportunidad-De acuerdo, espero que nos veamos pronto-

Kurama toma su camino pero apenas dio unos pasos y voltea hacia Botan y le lanza una cálida sonrisa –De verdad, muchas gracias. Eres una gran amiga.- Tras eso retoma su camino. Botan sonríe, no pudo decirle lo que quería pero se sentía satisfecha con el final que había tenido su día. Su ropa casual para el mundo humano cambia mágicamente por su típico kimono rosado y con el aparece su remo, sube en él y se pone en marcha al mundo espiritual.

Antes de llegar a su casa Yusuke se dirigió a visitar a Keiko, pero antes de llegar a su casa pasó a una tienda para comprar una caja de bombones cubiertos de chocolate.

-Espera un poco, iré a avisarle que viniste.- El padre de Keiko se dirige a su habitación mientras Yusuke se queda esperando en la sala.

-Sí, muchas gracias- responde un poco apenado. Yusuke mostraba cada vez más pena al ir a la casa de quién era ahora su novia.

Después de un momento Keiko y su padre aparecen, este último se despide de ambos ya que tiene que regresar a vigilar su negocio.

-Hola, ¿Cómo se la pasaron?- Pregunta la chica que se sienta en el sofá contrario al que se encontraba su prometido.

-Pues…espera- Antes de contestar Yusuke recordó la caja de bombones que había comprado y se la entregó a Keiko –Te traje esto-

Keiko sonrojada tomo la cajita –Ah, muchas gracias, no debiste molestarte-

No importaba como fuera Yusuke. El y Keiko hacen una pareja totalmente encantadora pero a pesar de eso no una muy envidiable ya que solían discutir bastante seguido, pero bueno… así es el amor de ellos.

-Bueno, como te iba a empezar a decir, nos la pasamos bastante bien-

-Me hubiera encantado ir- Dice con algo de decepción la chica

-¿Sabes? Sigo algo preocupado por Kurama, él es igual que Hiei , siempre guardando sus problemas. Estoy seguro que algo no anda bien, pero no tengo ni la menor idea de qué sea, podría ser algo relacionado con su pasado o con su madre. Aunque si se tratara de su madre posiblemente ya nos hubiera dicho que está enferma o algo así, tal vez solo esté en esa etapa de la adolescencia, ya sabes- Comienza a rascarse la barbilla.

-Espero que se solucione pronto y me gustaría poder apoyarlo más, sólo espero que esto no influya el día que tenga que tomar el examen de admisión para la universidad-

-Oye- Mira el reloj, ya se había hecho un poco tarde –Tengo que irme, gor-di-ta.-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué te crees que eres para llamarme de esa manera?- Keiko se levanta de su asiento un poco alterada.

-Te traje una caja llena de deliciosos bombones cubiertos de chocolate y no me ofreciste ninguno- Dice en su defensa el chico-Eso te hace una tacaña y te convertirá en una gorda-

-Tú me los regalaste, son para mí y no tengo porque darte- Keiko abre la caja de chocolates y comienza a comerlos enfrente de Yusuke.

-Oh, tú, ¿cómo te atreves?- Dice indignado.

Después de una pequeña pero cómica pelea entre enamorados, Yusuke finalmente se despide y se dirige a su casa.

Al mismo tiempo que Yusuke llegaba a la casa de Keiko, Kurama había llegado a la casa de su antigua compañera de escuela. Por algunos problemas que había tenido ella en su primera preparatoria sus padres decidieron enviarla a una preparatoria exclusiva, claro que teniendo que hacer unos esfuerzos para no gastar de más y poder pagar esa preparatoria. Por cosa del destino terminó en la misma en la que estudia Kurama y después de tanto tiempo aunque Kurama le haya hecho perder los sentimientos, que alguna vez tuvo por él, regresaron. El único problema es que ella ya no era la misma chica inocente que creía en fantasmas. Los problemas que tuvo en su otra escuela fueron a causa del consumo y tráfico de droga, se había convertido es una dealer. A pesar de que los rumores sobre eso se habían extendido rápidamente a Kurama no le importó, pensó que era agradable haberse encontrado con una de las personas a las que de cierta manera les tomo cariño.

Kurama toca al timbre de la puerta y tras esperar un pequeño momento sale Maya a recibirlo.

-Minamino-kun, que agradable sorpresa. Pasa, por favor- Le dice la chica que simplemente no pudo ocultar la felicidad en su mirada.

Maya sirve un par de vasos con agua, después ambos se dirigen al segundo piso de la casa, rumbo al cuarto de ella.

-Realmente no esperaba verte aquí, viniste ayer- Le dice sonrojada la chica- Mis padres no están, tienen que trabajar algunas horas más. La situación económica en la casa no está nada bien, por eso después de la escuela tuve que tomar clases en una secundaria y preparatoria públicas-

-Lo sé, mi madre me contó acerca de eso. ¿Por eso te convertiste en una dealer?- Pregunta el chico que ya había tomado lugar en el asiento del escritorio, mientras la chica lo había tomado en su cama.

-mmm, Tal vez- Responde ella. -¿Pudiste arreglar algo con tu madre ayer?-

-No, no tuvimos mucho tiempo para hablar-

-Entiendo-

-Oye, lo que te inyectas es heroína, ¿me equivoco?-

-No. Estás totalmente en lo cierto- Y muy orgullosa de lo que hace agrega –También es una calidad excelente.-

-¿Y qué tal se siente? La euforia…-

-Magnifico. Podría darte una muestra gratis- Comenta la chica- Pero no me malinterpretes, yo sé que tienes dinero como para pagar por ella, aun así quisiera darte una, en muestra de agradecimiento por aceptarme en tu vida de nuevo-

-¿De qué hablas? Yo no he dicho que tengo interés en consumirla-

-Vamos, el simple hecho de que preguntes significa que quieres intentar- Poniéndose de pie se acerca al pequeño ropero de su cuarto y saca un pequeño maletín, de él saca un pequeño bote, un par de jeringas y una liga para hacer saltar la vena. –Toma- le lanza una sonrisa.

Kurama ríe nerviosamente, no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo pero se sentía tan mal ¿Cómo reaccionaría su madre? ¿Podría seguir amándolo?, además de esos sus amigos habían notado su tristeza y preocupación. Incluso el mismo ya no podía con ese sentimiento del que será cuando diga su gran secreto a la persona que más ama en el mundo, pero viera como lo viera lo que iba a hacer no era una buena opción, pero qué más da no piensa volverse adicto, solo lo haría para evitar sentirse de tal manera, solo mientras pasaba la zozobra del que será.

-¿Estás totalmente segura que no quieres que las pague?- Pregunta mientras toma las cosas y las guarda en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Totalmente segura. Sólo no dejes de frecuentarme y mucho menos dejar de ayudarme en la preparatoria- Contesta tranquilamente –No quiero correrte pero ya va a ser hora de que mis padres regresen y no sería una agradable sorpresa para ellos saber que su dulce niña tiene a un invitado tan sexy como tú en su cuarto-

-Sí. No te preocupes de todas maneras ya estaba por irme. Muchas gracias-

Kurama regresa a su casa y se da cuenta que su madre aún no ha llegado y aprovechando eso comienza el proceso de ser feliz, aunque sea por unos instantes.

Una vez en su habitación toma los materiales que le dio Maya y los deja sobre su escritorio. Después de despojarse de su camisa toma una jeringa y la inserta en el pequeño bote contenedor de la heroína, llena la jeringa. Acto seguido estira su brazo izquierdo y con ayuda de su mano derecha y boca coloca la liga fuertemente para saltar la vena, finalmente inyecta la droga.

Recostado en su cama y ya pasado unos cuantos minutos, se da cuenta de que el dolor provocado por las heridas desaparece y un gran sentimiento de felicidad lo invade. Estaba consciente del problema cuando llegara su madre, pero por el momento sólo podía ser feliz.

-Suichi, ¿estás dormido?- La voz de su madre suena desde el otro lado de la puerta, a continuación da unos golpecitos a la puerta.

Su felicidad estaba por acabarse. El momento de decir la verdad había llegado.


	3. Chapter 3

-Adelante- dice él, Shiori abre la puerta y entra. Kurama, quien continuaba recostado se levanta pesarosamente para quedar sentado en su cama –Toma asiento- señala a un lado de él.

Kurama mantiene un semblante serio –Entonces, ¿qué tienes que decirme?- Con ambas y suavemente toma las de su hijo apretándolas un poco, queriendo darle a entender que sea lo que sea todo estaría bien.

-Madre…-Desaparece el semblante serio y en su lugar una leve sonrisa aparece. Lentamente separa sus manos de las de su madre y con ambas manos y los dedos separados se tapa la cara dejando ver solo sus ojos entre ellos. –Soy un demonio-

Definitivamente la felicidad que le provoca la droga no le dejaba pensar las cosas claramente, ¿por qué detenerse a pensar? Está todo tan calmado, de momento no importa lo que pueda pasar.

Era un hecho que había quedado sorprendida por lo que le había dicho su hijo pero es algo no creíble, no había posibilidad de que eso fuera cierto. –Shuichi, no juegues conmigo. Necesito que me digas que es lo que sucede. Soy tu madre y me preocupa mucho lo que te sucede.-Vuelve a preguntar -¿Qué tienes que decirme?-

-Tú preguntaste el porqué de la sangre en mi ropa, el porqué de mis heridas. Bueno, la respuesta es que soy un demonio que hace misiones para proteger a todos los seres humanos posibles y para proteger lo más importante en mi vida, tú.- Esta vez son sus manos las que sostienen las de ella.

Totalmente inconforme con la respuesta de su hijo se pone de pie y se para frente a él -¿De qué hablas? ¿Te encuentras bien?- Posa su mano en la frente del chico -¿Tienes fiebre? Tal vez alguna herida se haya infectado- Pero no, después de haber puesto su mano pudo notar que la temperatura de su hijo era normal. Pensó que no debió dejar que las cosas se quedarán así la noche que descubrió sus heridas, lo mejor hubiese sido haberlo llevado a un hospital. –Vamos, iremos al hospital a que atiendan bien tus heridas.- Lo toma del brazo para ayudarlo a parar pero el muchacho hace fuerza.

-Madre, no te preocupes que en estos momentos no siento ningún tipo de dolor, además recibí ayuda de unas amigas para sanar las heridas, y no, no digo incoherencias. Todo lo que te dije es verdad.-

Frustración es lo único que Shiori siente, parecía que su hijo solo jugaba con ella. -¿Tan mala es tu situación como para que mientas de una manera tan tonta?-

-¿Tonta? Pero no te he dicho nada más que la verdad, ¿de qué otra forma crees que hubiera podido sobrevivir a todas estas heridas, a toda la sangre que perdí?-

La frustración que siente al no saber qué hacer en esa situación ha llegado a su límite. En un rápido movimiento alza su mano derecha y se propone a darle un golpe a su hijo pero justo antes de tocarle la cara y ante la mirada de sorpresa de su hijo se detiene. La madre mira a su hijo con gran decepción. A pesar de que Kurama siempre había sido un niño genio eso no significaba que no la hubiera hecho pasar por malos momentos antes, pero esta vez el chico que se había pasado de la raya, le estaba mintiendo y con una sonrisa en la cara o, por lo menos, eso es lo que ella pensaba.

Por su parte Kurama realmente se había sorprendido de lo que su madre había estado a punto de hacer, era la primera vez que levantaba su mano con toda la intención de asestarle una cachetada.

Un poco apenada quita la mirada de su hijo y se dirige a la puerta –Buenas noches- Acto seguido abandona la habitación silenciosamente.

Aún no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Era un hecho, haber tomado la droga fue lo peor que puedo haber hecho, especialmente cuando estaba dispuesto a decir la verdad. Ahora, había quedado como un mentiroso que le había hecho burla a su madre.

Al día siguiente Kurama despertó un poco más temprano ya que esa noche no había podido preparar sus cosas de la preparatoria. Te sentía apenado por lo que había ocurrido. Una vez terminando de arreglar sus cosas baja a la cocina con la esperanza de que su padre y hermanastro no hayan llegado aún y poder hablar más tranquilamente con su madre pero para su mala fortuna ya habían llegado, pues su hermano también tenía que reanudar sus clases y su padre regresar a la empresa.

-Buenos días- Saluda amablemente a todos en la cocina.

-Buenos días- Responden al unísono los tres.

-Vamos, Shuichi, pasa a desayunar- Dice su madre mientras sirve a los otros dos miembros de la familia, parece como si nada de lo de anoche hubiera pasado.

-Lo siento, madre, ya me tengo que ir. Quede que pasaría por Maya para ir juntos a la preparatoria-

Su padre mira el reloj –Aún es temprano, tu madre ha dicho que pases a desayunar. Vamos, tienes suficiente tiempo-

-Entonces te sirvo- Toma otros dos platos y los sirve, uno para él y uno para ella.

El desayuno transcurría agradablemente, pequeñas charlas familiares, pequeñas risas y preguntas sobre los estudios. Todo iba muy normal.

-Shuichi- Dice la madre provocando que ambos chicos voltearan a verla, cosa que causo que todos los presentes soltaran una pequeña risa. Era de esas cosas que a pesar que ocurrían con mucha frecuencia les alegraban los días. –Shuichi el alto- arregla un poco las cosas.

-Ese soy yo, el alto- dice mientras se pavonea de su estatura con su pequeño hermano, pero la realidad es que el solo era más bajo que Kurama porque tenía un par de años menos.

-Esta tarde voy a pasar por ti a la preparatoria- Le dice mientras comienza a recoger los platos de todos los chicos.

-No creo que eso sea posible- responde mientras le ayuda llevar las cosas al fregadero, mientras tanto Kazuya y el pequeño Shuichi también ayudan con las cosas.

-¿Por qué no?-

-Prometí que ayudaría a Keiko y a Kuwabara a estudiar para el examen de la facultad, ellos también están muy emocionados y no quiero defraudarlos-

-Entiendo. Me alegra que sigas poniendo tus estudios como prioridad- Le sonríe.

-Sí- ríe nerviosamente. Tiempo atrás Kurama le había dicho a su madre que no estudiaría la preparatoria y por ende no la universidad ya que preferiría un puesto de trabajo en la empresa de ellos, pero como toda buena madre que quiere que su hijo sea una persona con estudios se negó rotundamente y aunque ambos tuvieron unos cuantos problemas por eso, al final todo se solucionó, Kurama acepto estudiar la preparatoria y después la universidad siempre y cuando entrara a la universidad le ofrecieran un trabajo de medio tiempo en la empresa.

-Hey, te esperaba más temprano- Dice la chica mientras hace un puchero.

-Lo siento, decidí tomar el desayuno en familia. – Kurama justifica su pequeño atraso y Maya queda sorprendida de por sus palabras. –Vayamos ahora o llegaremos tarde.-

Los chicos comienzan su camino a la escuela en silencio. Mientras esperan a que llegue el tren que los dejara a solo unas calles de su escuela Maya comienza la plática.

-Dijiste que tuviste un desayuno en familia, ¿Se mejoraron las cosas?-

-Tengo que hablar contigo. Veámonos durante el break- Kurama se ve decidido y Maya se sonroja, el tren llega.

Las clases transcurrieron normalmente para Kurama pero para Maya se tornaron bastante eternas. Simplemente no podía esperar por la hora del break, se preguntaba de que quería hablar su compañero, ya tenían unos cuantos meses frecuentándose y, a pesar, de que él siempre la trato como si fuese una amiga más, a ella se le notaba que los sentimientos que alguna vez borro su "querido Minamino" habían regresado poco a poco, eso es… ella esperaba que él se le declarara.

El momento del lonche ha llegado y Maya sale corriendo al lugar en el que acordaron verse. Cuando llega al lugar no puede ver a Kurama hasta unos cuantos minutos más tarde, a diferencia de ella que corrió apenas sonó la campana, él tomó su tiempo para llegar.

Es un lugar bastante solitario, solo se encontraban ellos dos en los alrededores, eso le dio más esperanza a Maya, seguro él quiere que todo sea perfecto y romántico.

-¿Por qué te inyectas eso?- Pregunta mientras se recarga en la pared del edificio.

-¿Eh?- Para nada era la pregunta que ella esperaba, por un momento se sintió estúpida, desde que Kurama le menciono que tenía que hablar con ella había tenido una cara de tonta enamorada toda la mañana.

-Anoche tenía una plática muy importante con mi madre, esa basura lo arruinó completamente- Definitivamente se sentía enojado.

-¿No te sentiste mejor? Pensé que la querías para sentirte mejor con lo que pasaba, por supuesto que no te iba a ayudar a solucionar tus problemas.- Se defiende.

-¿Estás consciente de que eso te puede arruinar la vida? ¿De qué eso te puede matar? ¿Por qué lo haces?-

-Yo lo estoy, ¿tú lo estás? Digo a sabiendas de eso y de que ya me lo habías advertido lo hiciste. Yo no te obligue a nada. Simplemente no supiste en que momento usarla.-

-¿Cómo llegaste a ella?

-¿Te convertiste en policía? ¿Por qué debo de contarte mis cosas cuando tú no me tienes la confianza de contarme las tuyas?-

-Puedo ayudarte a dejarla-

-No soy una adicta… pero ya que muestras algo de preocupación por mí, te voy a contar como es que pasaron las cosas.- El tono de agresividad en su voz comenzó a disminuir –Pero no te pongas celoso de lo que te diga, ¿de acuerdo?- Voltea y lo señala.

-¿Celoso?- Kurama se pregunta de qué está hablando, y espera que ella no tenga sentimientos encontrados hacia él. De un tiempo para acá había estado pensando en declarársele a una chica en especial.

-Verás, cuando entramos a secundaria entre en una depresión horrible. Tal vez tú pienses que es algo tonto pero para mí es importante. Por alguna razón nunca pude conseguir novio… y yo sé que soy un poco friki, me gustan mucho las cosas paranormales y eso… pero también soy muy bonita…. O al menos eso es lo que yo pienso, claro si no me doy ánimos yo, ¿quién lo hará? Bueno, el punto es que ni siquiera podía quedar con un chico feo.- Su voz se nota nerviosa, le daba pena contar esto ya que, aunque para ella era importante, sabía que para otros una situación como esta no amerita que haya cometido tales errores con su vida. Kurama solo escucha. –Pasado un tiempo empezaron los problemas económicos en la casa y tuvimos que renunciar a muchas cosas, y en algún punto conocí a quien en ese momento se convirtió en la persona más importante para mí. Era un chico asombroso, me hacía sentir como si fuera una princesa y mis extrañas pláticas no parecían molestarle, era perfecto- tras todo eso respira profundamente y sonríe para continuar – El único problema que tenía era, pues… él que se inyectaba heroína, en un inicio me negué a probarla y todo siguió bien, no parecía importarle que no haya aceptado. Las cosas comenzaron a empeorar en la casa, mis padres se encontraban todos los días, a todas horas discutiendo por el dinero; incluso en más de una ocasión mi padre en sus arranques de ira se atrevió a golpearnos a mi madre y a mí. Desde la primera vez que lo hizo salí corriendo hacia él, y también fue la primera vez que sentí la verdadera necesidad de olvidarme de todo eso un momento. Y así pasó. ¿Satisfecho?-

-¿De verdad?-Kurama quedo sorprendido por las abruptas palabras finales de su amiga -¿Qué pasó con él?- Tal vez era cruel, pero Kurama esperaba que la respuesta de su amiga fuera que había muerto por una sobredosis y de alguna manera hacerla ver que estaba mal.

-Dejo el país para tratar de tener un mercado más amplio para su jefe.- La campana suena-Hora de irnos…. Minamino, ¿te gustaría que regresáramos a casa juntos?

-No puedo, quede de verme con unos amigos- rechaza amablemente su propuesta.

-Ya veo, entonces, nos vemos mañana.- Ambos chicos tomas caminos diferentes para llegar a sus clases.

Más tarde ese día Kuwabara y Kurama ya se encontraban en el lugar acordado para estudiar, habían optado por una biblioteca con espacios para estudios grupales y para su suerte habían encontrado una ubicada en una zona que les quedaba muy bien a los tres, solo había que esperar un poco a Keiko ya que su preparatoria se encontraba un poco más retirada de ese lugar que la de ellos.

-Oye, Kurama ¿Qué tal van tus heridas?- Pregunta el chico Kazuma.

-Mejorando, cada vez duelen menos. Gracias por preguntar.-

-No te molestes, pero… no sé cómo le haces para ser siempre el que termina más lástimado.- Dice en tono burlón el chico.

-¿Si? Pues yo no sé cómo le haces para ganar tus combates… de verdad que no entiendo.- Dice entre pequeñas risas, no iba a dejar que su amigo fuera el único que hiciera ese tipo de bromas.

-¡Tú! ¿Cómo te atreves?- Voltea hacia el indignado. Kurama en vez de prestarle atención a su amigo, le presta atención a la chica que viene en camino mientras los saluda con su mano en alto.

-Keiko-

-¿Eh? ¡Qué bien, ya podremos ponernos a estudiar!- Kuwabara se veía muy entusiasmado. Era una verdad que los tres de ellos sentían todos los deseos de poder entrar a la universidad.

Ya reunidos los tres se dirigen al interior de la biblioteca. Mientras Keiko va a pedir un salón de estudio grupal, Kurama y Kuwabara se ponen al corriente de lo que han estado haciendo. Pasado un momento llega Keiko y les enseña la ficha que contiene el número de sala que les prestaron.

Ya instalados en la sala, con una mesa rectangular, deciden tomar asientos; Kurama en un lado largo de la mesa, Kuwabara a lado de él y en el otro lado largo de la mesa, Keiko.

-Yukimura, pensé que como te casarías con Urameshi decidirías no estudiar la universidad- Kuwabara bastante intrigado lanza una rara mirada a la chica.

-Oye, una mujer puede formar su familia y estudiar…. Sonaste como a Yusuke. Estoy segura de que Kurama piensa de la misma manera, ¿cierto?- Deja de mirar a Kuwabara para ver a Kurama.

Kurama tras las palabras de Keiko no sabía que decir –Am… bueno, yo pensaba lo mismo que Kuwabara.- Al ver la cara enojada de Keiko trato de arreglar la situación –Pero claro que una mujer puede hacer ambas cosas a la vez, solo pensé que esperarías un poco para ingresar a la universidad- ríe nerviosamente.

Keiko, ofendida, no iba a dejar las cosas así. Decidió atacar a sus amigos un poco, antes de comenzar con los estudios.- Oigan, ustedes dos ¿Sabían que un demonio bastante atractivo anda queriendo quedarse con los huesitos de la linda Yukina?- Keiko ve la cara de angustia de Kuwabara… ahora tocaba ver la cara del otro chico, ella parecía disfrutarlo – Y también…¿Qué Koenma está tratando de quedar con Botan?- Kurama trato de disimular la horrible sorpresa.

¿Cómo es posible?- se preguntaba Kuwabara, no tenía ni la menor idea de que eso estuviera pasando, el visitaba a Yukina hasta tres veces por semana en el templo de la maestra Genkai y nadie le había dicho nada. Keiko estaría mintiendo…imposible, seguro en algún momento Yukina debió contarle algo… después de todo son chicas y ellas se cuentan todo, ¿qué hare ahora?

-Creo que es agradable- dice Kurama.

-¿De qué hablas? No dejare que ningún extraño se acerque a mi querida Yukina.- Réplica Kuwabara.

-Entonces apresúrate por que te la ganan- Dice Kurama, cosa que le causa un poco de risa a Keiko.-Espero que las cosas le funcionen a Koenma-

Keiko había dicho eso para molestarlos y esperar a que sus amigos tomaran un poco más de iniciativa con las chicas, pero al parecer solo funciono con uno de ellos.-Bien, debemos estudiar mucho-

-Sí- Ambos chicos responden al mismo tiempo.

Caída la noche, los chicos salen de la biblioteca y una vez acordada la fecha para el próximo estudio en grupo se despiden.

-Keiko, ya es noche, así que permíteme acompañarte hasta tu casa- Amablemente se ofrece Kurama.

-Muchas gracias, Kurama. Mi casa se encuentra muy retirada de la tuya, tú llegarías muy tarde, así que no te preocupes.- Lo rechaza ella amablemente.

Era cierto que Kurama se preocupaba por Keiko, pero también quería saber más detalles acerca de lo que la chica les había contado esa misma tarde. –Ínsito- dice el pelirrojo.

-No te preocupes por ella, yo me encargare de llevarla hasta su casa, de todas maneras la mía queda más cerca. A demás si le pasa algo, Urameshi jamás me lo perdonaría.- Interrumpe Kuwabara, y así arruinando los planes de Kurama.

-Muchas gracias, Kuwabara.- dice apenada la chica.

-Bien, entonces nos vemos-

Emprenden sus respectivos viajes. Kuwabara bombardea a Keiko con preguntas sobre el nuevo pretendiente de Yukina, y esta solo le pude responder que no le pude dar detalles. Vaya problema en el que se metió Keiko. Mientras tanto, Kurama piensa en que definitivamente aclararía las cosas con su madre.


	4. Chapter 4

Apenas puso un pie dentro de su casa y el chico ya estaba escuchando pequeñas risas y murmullos viniendo de la sala. Al entrar a la sala es recibido con mucho cariño por su familia, podía sentir ese cálido ambiente familiar.

-Hermano, ¡qué bueno que llegaste! Nuestros padres tienen algo importante que decirnos- Dice el menor de los hermanos con mucho entusiasmo.

-Hijo, llegaste más tarde de lo usual, espero que no te moleste que hayamos tenido la cena sin ti, pero apenas les demos una gran noticia te preparare algo.-

-No te preocupes, madre-

Kurama toma asiento a lado de su pequeño hermano mientras que sus padres se ponen de pie y se paran en frente de ellos.

-¡Estoy embarazada!- Shiori suelta la bomba con gran emoción mientras frota su barriga.

-Van a tener un hermanito… o tal vez una hermanita.- Secunda el padre.

Los dos hermanos no pueden contener la felicidad y se paran rápidamente para ir a felicitarlos.

-Si es un niño….- dice el hermano menor -¡Por lo que más quieran NO le pongan Shuichi!-

-¡Es una excelente noticia! A mí me gustaría que fuera una niña- Sonríe Kurama –Será divertido jugar a ser el hermano espanta novios-

-Claro hijo, con la cara que tienes dudo mucho que puedas darle miedo a alguien- dice entre carcajadas su padre.

-Basta ya, vamos Shuichi, te preparare la cena-

-No es necesario, puedo hacerlo yo. Descansa madre. –

-Por lo menos déjame acompañarte a cenar…. Tal vez me haya quedado un poco de hambre – dice felizmente la señora.

-Muy bien, yo me retiro a mi habitación a continuar con mi tarea.- Dice el pequeño Shuichi.

-También me retiro, iré a recostarme un rato. Tanta felicidad también cansa.- Le da un beso a su esposa y se retira. –No te esfuerces mucho, cariño-

Después de cocinar un poco, Kurama sirve la mesa.

-¿Qué tal su estudio?-

-Muy bien, Keiko y Kuwabara son muy aplicados…. Hacen que el estudio se vaya más rápido.-

-Eso pensé, son buenos chicos.- Shiori da unas cuantas probadas a su comida. -¿Y qué hay de Yusuke?-

-Una vez que Keiko ingrese a la universidad se van a casar, de momento él se encuentra trabajando en el restaurante de fideos del padre de ella.-

-¿Y tú cuándo vas a traer a una chica a la casa? ¿O tal vez a un chico? No me importa lo que sea siempre y cuando tú te encuentres feliz.- Sonríe.

Esas palabras habían hecho sudar un poco a Kurama -¡Madre! Me gustan las chicas… espero pronto traer una a la casa- Baja la cabeza apenado.- Por cierto, lo de ayer… discúlpame-

-Ah, esperaba por esto ¿Qué sucedió?-

-Lo de la otra noche… sé que no sonó convincente pero es verdad….-

Kurama se puso a contar toda su historia… desde que Yoko fusiono su alma con la del aún no nacido Shuichi Minamino, hasta el cómo Yusuke lo había ayudado a salvarla aquél día en el que ella estuvo a punto de morir por su rara enfermedad y su ahora habilidad de poder convertir su cuerpo en el de Yoko. Todo fue contado con preciso detalle.

Todo eso la había puesto a pensar, especialmente la parte en la que "milagrosamente" se había recuperado de su enfermedad… pero era imposible…

-¿Crees que soy estúpida? Me preocupo por tu salud y te atreves a mentirme; te atreves a mentirle a tu madre de una forma tan ridícula y fantasiosa. Soy la persona que más te ama en el mundo y que más se preocupa por ti.- Pensaba que le mentía y eso le hacía sentir tanto coraje que sus manos no paraban de temblar.

Kurama saca unas pequeñas semillas de su pantalón y se las muestra a su madre –Observa- Las semillas se llenan de luz, y esa luz poco a poco se va estirando hasta el punto de que cada luz se convierte en una perfecta rosa roja.

-No puede ser… en verdad…. En verdad eres un demonio- Sus ojos se tornan llorosos, y suavemente se toca el vientre –Mataste a mi hijo-

Esas palabras… esas palabras… "Mataste a mi hijo" No era verdad… Haya sido como haya sido, era su hijo; las almas del demonio y del humano eran una sola.-Madre, no lo mate. Yo soy tu hijo. Nací de ti- Sus hermosos ojos verdes reflejaban una inmensa tristeza.

Ella tiene tantas preguntas, tanto miedo y Kurama podía sentirlo… y hacía que se sintiera peor. –Madre, será mejor que vayas a descansar. Si te estresas mucho le hará daño a ti y al bebé- Se acerca a ella y justo antes de si quiera poder tocarla ella da unos pasos para atrás-

-Mantén tu distancia. Dejemos las cosas así por el momento.- Deja la cocina y se dirige a su cuarto. ¿Qué debería de hacer ahora? De cierta manera se encontraba shockeada por lo que le había contado.

Ya en su cuarto, Kurama se recarga en la puerta y viendo fijamente a la ventana puede ver la hermosa luna llena de esa noche. Su madre ya sabía la verdad, si decidía borrarle la memoria sería comenzar a vivir una horrible mentira… ella ahora lo desprecia, no podría vivir con alguien que sabe que en el fondo de su corazón lo desprecia… esperaría a ver cómo avanzan las cosas. Más decaído no podría estar… pero de la nada recuerda las palabras de Keiko… también podría perder a Botan, y aunque esto último le dolía menos… seguía siendo un dolor más. Caminando hacia su cama recuerda que le había quedado una dosis de heroína… sabía que eso no es saludable pero le gustó la primera vez que la probo, lo hizo sentir bien y esta noche también se quería sentir bien. Hace el procedimiento necesario para inyectarla. Una vez hecho eso, se recuesta en su cama y deja que la droga haga lo suyo.

A la mañana siguiente Kurama toma su maletín de la escuela y sale muy temprano de su casa, sin despedirse de nadie. Tras correr por varias calles llega a casa de Maya. Tras tocas un par de veces la puerta la madre de la chica sale.

-Shuichi, que gusto verte- Saluda la señora amablemente.

-Muy buenos días señora- Kurama se ve un poco desesperado.

-Es un poco temprano para la escuela, ¿no?-

-Sí, sólo quería poder platicar un poco más con su hija antes de llegar a la escuela-

Aunque lo disimulaba muy bien, a la señora le agradaba mucho la idea de que un chico tan bueno y responsable como lo es Shuichi se interesara en su hija –Muy bien, adelante. Puedes subir a su habitación, pero no hagan cosas malas- Hace una pequeña broma confiando en los buenos modos del chico.

Ya en la habitación de Maya, Kurama se disculpa por haberla molestado tan temprano cosa que no parece afectar a la chica en absoluto.

-Necesito… quiero saber si podrías venderme un poco más de "eso"- Se sentía un hipócrita, apenas el día anterior le había dicho a la chica el daño que le provoca el consumir esa droga.

-Ah, lo siento, pero a diferencia de lo que los demás creen… y al parecer de lo que tú crees, yo no soy una dealer. Yo la consumo, no la vendo-

-Entonces véndeme un poco de lo tuyo, con lo que te daré lo repones, y de paso podrías comprar algo extra para mí- Saca de su maletín una muy buena cantidad de dinero.

-¿Pero qué rayos? Sólo has tomado dos dosis y ya te pusiste a robar dinero para comprar…- Quedo sorprendida por la cantidad de dinero que saco su amigo, se acerca a él para tomarlo.

-¿Pero qué dices? Mi madre siempre me ha dado suficiente dinero para pasar los días en la escuela, incluso me da para los fines de semana pero la verdad es que nunca he necesitado todo el dinero que me da, y a pesar de que le digo que no es necesario que me dé tanto lo sigue haciendo-

Maya saca unas cuantas dosis más de la droga junto con algunas jeringas –Pues qué bueno que hace caso omiso a tus peticiones, sino no tendrías manera de pagar esto- Le entrega los objetos.

Inmediatamente pasa a levantar la manga de su camiseta dejando ver algunas heridas, casi sanadas, de su brazo, heridas que no pasaron desapercibidas por la chica, pero esta decide no preguntar nada.

-Aún es temprano, ¿Desayunamos?-

-Por supuesto- responde con una leve y tranquila sonrisa.

Maya no podría estar más feliz, de alguna u otra manera se estaba acercando más a Shuichi.

Pasaron dos semanas y el último fin de semana del mes había llegado, y como se les había hecho costumbre pasarían esos dos días en el templo de la maestra Genkai. Para Kurama esas dos semanas habían sido más que horribles ya que la comunicación que había tenido con su madre había sido… menos que la mínima.

Yusuke, Keiko, Seiryu y Kurama se encontraban esperando el tren que los llevaría a la montaña.

-hey, Seiryu ¿En dónde está el atolondrado de tu hermano?- Yusuke se siente un poco desilusionado al creer que Kuwabara no asistiría.

-Mi hermano decidió adelantarse un poco- Apaga su cigarrillo al ver que el tren se encuentra por llegar.-últimamente se le ha metido la idea de que un demonio pretende a Yukina, y el muy imbécil piensa que pasando más tiempo cerca de ella podrá espantar al sujeto. Mi hermano es un tonto, provoca que me den dolores de cabeza. Si realmente hay un demonio que la pretende seguro terminara matando a Kazuma-

Keiko ríe nerviosamente –Ay, pero qué ideas se le meten en la cabeza a Kuwabara-

En un inicio Kurama no parecía muy interesado en la conversación, pero al notar la reacción nerviosa de Keiko se preguntaba si sólo había jugado con ellos aquélla vez, quién sabe.

El paseo en el tren fue muy tranquilo, Kurama se la pasó dormido todo el camino mientras que los otros tres chicos iban platicando.

Llegaron a su destino, la vista era tan hermosa… a excepción de la gran cantidad de escaleras que les quedaba por subir. Una vez arriba de las escaleras pudieron apreciar lo bello que era el templo, y el verde bosque que lo rodeaba, un landscape digno de postal. No tuvieron tiempo de seguir apreciando el lugar puesto que desde dentro del templo habían salido Yukina y Kuwabara corriendo para saludarlos y darles la bienvenida.

-Hey, ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- Grita Kuwabara mientras se acerca a los chicos, estos solo voltean.

-Muchachos, ¡qué bueno que sí pudieron venir!- Se notaba muy contenta de verlos una vez más.- Vamos a pasar, adentro los están esperando la maestra Genkai. Incluso Hiei y Botan ya llegaron.-

-Entonces vayamos con ellos- Proclama Seiryu y todos se ponen en marcha hacía el templo.

Una vez dentro, se toparon a los tres mencionados anteriormente ya bebiendo el té.

-Tomen asiento chicos, iré a servirles un poco de té y también traeré pequeños bocadillos.- Yukina siempre tan servicial, definitivamente todo un encanto.

-Hiei, todo un tiempo sin verte. Seguro que Mukuro te trae vuelto loco.- Yusuke siempre bromeando pero feliz de ver a su amigo.

-Hnm- Es lo único que sale de la boca del chico de cabello negro. Hiei siente un aroma raro en la habitación y despistadamente trata de buscar de dónde viene.

-Pienso que Hiei debería de permanecer más tiempo en el mundo del mal, seguro haya es de más utilidad que aquí- comenta Kuwabara con todo el afán de molestar al chico.

-En esté mundo, en el otro mundo o en aquél mundo siempre voy a ser de mayor utilidad que tú, debilucho- Espera que ese haya sido un golpe certero y doloroso.

Rompiendo la tensión entre sus amigos, Kurama decide cambiar drásticamente el tema.-Botan-

La chica mueve la cabeza a todos lados buscando la figura de quien le había hablado hasta finalmente dar con ella.-Dime, Kurama- pone cara de gatito nervioso, pero no era la única que se había puesto nerviosa, Keiko se preguntaba si explotaría la bomba, no sabía si tendría un buen desarrollo, no sabía si debía de huir de ahí o si debía atenerse a las consecuencias de lo que había hecho…

-¿Qué tal van las cosas?- Pregunta Kurama.

-¿Qué cosas?- La chica veía algo diferente a Kurama.

-Ya sabes, tú y Koenma-

¡Zaz! La bomba había sido soltada. Los hombres son tan estúpidos, solo Seiryu y yo sabemos eso porque Botan nos lo contó. Ahora voy a quedar como la traidora del grupo. ¿Por qué los hombres son tan idiotas? Debió de haber hecho eso en privado. Keiko deseaba que la tierra se la tragara en ese momento, y lo deseo aún más cuando Botan, al escuchar las últimas palabras de Kurama, le dirigió una mirada asesina.

-Uy, pero qué interesante- Pensaron los chicos ajenos a la plática, por otra parte la maestra Genkai se encontraba tranquilamente tomando de su té, esperando a que Yukina llegara con los bocadillos.

-Pues… ya sabes, hemos tenido mucho trabajo últimamente, jejeje.-

-Uy, que fuerte- Piensan ahora solo Yusuke y Kuwabara, Hiei había decidido centrarse sólo en el olor.

-¿Trabajo?-

La plática fue cortara por Yukina quien irrumpió en la habitación con un bandeja llena de bocadillos, una tarra de té, y unos cuantos vasos que aparentaban ser de céramica. –Ya está todo listo-

-Ya era hora- Piensa Genkai. Los demás se encontraban un poco frustrados pues ya se habían quedado picados con lo que pasaba, a excepción de Keiko quien se encontraba sumamente aliviada.

Yukina sirve el té y entrega los vasos uno a uno, al acercarse a Kurama nota el extraño olor que desprende y aunque se quedó un poco preocupada no dijo palabra alguna.

El momento se había cortada, así que los chicos prefirieron dejar las cosas por la paz y hablar de cosas más amenas. Yusuke y Keiko compartieron su felicidad con todos, una felicidad muy extraña ya que a pesar de todo seguían discutiendo como niños. Kuwabara presumía de cuan alto habían subido sus calificaciones y Seiryu de lo orgullosa que estaba de su hermano. Yukina les comentaba que aún no tenía ninguna pista de en dónde pudiese estar su hermano. Kurama les contó la gran noticia de su futuro hermanito o hermanita. Genkai solo pudo decirles cuan feliz se encontraba de que todos hayan crecido y madurado tanto.

Por fin anocheció y la mayoría ya se habían pasado a retirar a dormir, o por lo menos eso habían dicho. Yusuke y Kuwabara pasaron a la recámara que compartirían con Hiei y Kurama. Las chicas junto a la maestra Genkai pasaron a platicar a la habitación de Yukina. Mientras tanto Kurama se encontraba contemplando el oscuro bosque y el estrellado cielo.

Sumido en sus pensamientos no nota la presencia de Hiei cerca de él.

-Apestas- dice el chico que hace acto de aparición a un lado de Kurama.

-¿M?-

-Apestas a humano vagabundo-

-Soy un humano- Contesta seriamente –Aunque no uno vagabundo-

-Te equivocas, no eres ni uno ni el otro pero apestas como uno- Hiei no sabía acerca del actual problema de su amigo y sin querer lo ofendió un poco.

-¿Quieres caminar un poco?- Pregunta el pelirrojo, quería alejarse un poco del templo así podría contarle un poco de sus problemas a Hiei. –Podrías tomarlo como una cita- Bromea un poco el chico.

Hiei solo pudo poner una cara de disgusto y un poco a pesar acepta ir –Muy bien, pero si te me acercas te mato.-

Después de caminar por algunos varios minutos se detienen frente a un lago. El lugar se veía tan tranquilo, una gran cantidad de árboles rodeando el lago y la gran luna reflejada en él.

-Es hermoso, ¿no crees?-

-hnm-

-Hnm. ¿Puedo contarte algo?-

-Hnm-

Hiei siempre fue una persona que se mostraba distante con la mayoría del grupo pero eso no significaba que los odiara, era todo lo contrario. El los apreciaba a todos, a su manera por supuesto, y admiraba las fortalezas que presentaba cada uno en los combates, especialmente Kurama; Kurama fue la primera persona que conoció en el mundo humano y que le brindo de su ayuda, así que se convirtió en la primera persona a quién aprecio y en su primer amigo. Por su parte, Kurama también sentía un gran apego hacía Hiei, así que siempre tomaba sus "hnm" como algo positivo y continuo hablando.

Kurama no se contuvo con sus palabras, solo todos y cada uno de sus recientes problemas, incluyendo a Maya.

-No puedo creerlo. Siempre te considere como la persona más fría y centrada de nuestro equipo. Esa mujer Maya no es una buena imagen.- Responde a todo lo que Kurama le había contado.-Te estas matando de la forma más horrible posible, y por lo que llegue a ver en el mundo humano: una no digna y patética.-

-Lo sé-

-¿Estás bajo sus efectos ahora?-

-Tal vez-

-Pensé que tu decrepito aspecto era porque te estabas sobre exigiendo con los estudios. Me decepciona que hayas caído tan bajo.-

-Yo también me siento decepcionado. ¿Mañana regresaras al mundo espiritual?-

-Sí. Mañana que se vayan todos también me retiraré ¿Quieres ir?-

-No estoy muy seguro si quedarme aquí, si no consigo arreglar algo esperare a que acaben las clases de la preparatoria, cancelare mi solicitud de ingreso a la universidad e iré a buscar a Yomi.-

-¿A ese tipo? Tal vez te gustaría ir al lugar de Mukuro.-

-Imposible, no podría.- Kurama pone una expresión dramática –Es una tontería que los tres podamos vivir bajo el mismo techo, ya me es muy difícil tener que compartirte con ella, no podría verlos juntos.-

-Idiota- Hiei se enoja un poco –Escucha bien, yo no soy nadie para decirte si lo que estás haciendo está bien, cada uno escoge la manera de morir que mejor le parezca.- Esas palabras dejaron a Kurama un poco confundido, pero no me estoy muriendo piensa Kurama.-Tampoco puedo decirte que es lo que mejor te conviene, pero es un hecho que si decides quedarte aquí y arruinar tu vida yo te voy a matar. Prefiero verte muerto que verte asesinando o robando por conseguir de ese mugrero que dices te hace sentir mejor, y me hará sentir muy bien saber que quién acabo con tu miserable vida fui yo.-

-Wow, Hiei, sabía que me tenías cariño, pero no tenía ni idea de que me amarás tanto- Era un hecho que Kurama se encontraba drogado, pero cosas como estas le salían naturalmente solo para molestar al chico.

Hiei sorprendio se sonroja. -¿De qué rayos hablas?...-Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando es interrumpido por una llamada entrante al celular de Kurama.

Kurama, al ver que es una llamada de su casa, decide cortar la llamada.

-¿Por qué no contestaste si es de tu casa?-

-Tengo miedo que mi madre me diga que es mejor que ya no regrese- Sonríe –Así por lo menos podré llegar a casa.-

-No tiene sentido- Se da la media vuelta y comienza a caminar-Sera mejor que volvamos ahora.

-Está bien- Lo sigue –Hiei. Es un secreto.-

Sin detenerse Hiei le contesta –No tengo intenciones de contar tan tonta historia a otras personas.-

-Gracias.-

En el templo las chicas se la estaban pasando de maravilla. Incluso la maestra Genkai se encontraba bastante animada.

-Hace mucho que no tenía una noche de chicas tan divertida.- Comenta la maestra.

-Sí. Desde el mes pasado que vinimos.- Seiryu continúa a manera de broma.

-Chicas, creo que debemos parar ya. Sólo miren a las pobres de Yukina y Keiko, las dos ya cayeron rendidas.- Dice Botan mientras les pone una sábana para que no pasen frío.

-Creo que tienes razón- Seiryu se acomoda en su futón.

-Buenas noches-Dice la maestra Genkai. Mientras sale de la habitación y cierra la puerta corrediza.

Un par de minutos después, el teléfono del templo suena. Tras preguntarse a sí misma quién podría ser a tan altas horas de la noche y tras haber sonado tres veces el timbre, la maestra contesta.

-Bueno-


	5. Chapter 5

-Deberías escapar conmigo-

-¿Escapar? Estamos muertos.-

-¿De verdad piensas cumplir con esta absurda condena, Toguro? Me rehúso a pasar mil años de sufrimiento y después convertirme en parte de la nada-

-La condena no es absurda. Karasu, estamos pagando por todos los pecados que cometidos cuando estábamos vivos. De todas maneras ¿Qué es lo que harás si consigues liberar tu alma de este infierno? Te recuerdo que ya no tenemos cuerpos. Si no mal recuerdo, Kurama dreno toda la sangre de tu cuerpo con esa planta y Yusuke me venció limpiamente, para estas alturas nuestros cuerpos ya deben de ser solamente huesos.-

- Aunque disfrute mucho nuestra pelea, me hubiese gustado el haber podido ver su hermoso rostro muerto. Maldito Kurama, no se pudo ir solo al infierno, el muy desgraciado tenía que arrastrarme con él.-

-Cierto, tú no lo sabes. Él no murió. Ese día se hizo más fuerte y su energía vital no se acabó. Ese día fuiste el único perdedor.- Tras esas últimas palabras de Toguro, Karasu queda totalmente sorprendido. Habían pasado ya un par de años desde ese día y apenas se enteraba que su presa no había muerto.

-¿Y a penas me entero? Pero, dime ¿Eso no te hace sentir ganas de escapar conmigo? Yo iría de nuevo tras mi presa, tal vez no lo mate y me quede con él… tal vez, y tú podrías ir y vengarte de Yusuke.-

-Te lo dije, Yusuke me venció limpiamente. Yo acepto mi castigo por lo que hice, acepto mi derrota de ese día. A demás, ya te mencione que seguramente nuestros cuerpos no existen. Pero si tú deseas salir, y logras salir de aquí, saluda a Urameshi de mi parte.-

-Es una pena que pienses de esa manera, ya tengo solucionado lo de los cuerpos, lo he estado pensando mucho y es algo que definitivamente va a funcionar. Suerte cumpliendo tus mil años de condena.- Su alma se desvanece en frente de Toguro.

-Espero que Urameshi me recuerde, si no sería muy vergonzoso que Karasu le mandara mis saludos y él no me recuerde… aunque nada me asegura que ese maldito de Karasu vaya a hacer algo. Ni si quiera que pueda escapar de aquí.- Regresa al campo a recibir sus castigos.

Llega el lunes y, Kurama y Maya, decidieron no asistir a la escuela. En lugar de eso pasarían la mañana en casa de la chica.

-¿Qué tal tu fin de semana, Minamino?- Pregunta Maya quien se encuentra acostada a un lado del chico y a causa de eso se le podía notar un poco nerviosa y sonrojada.

Kurama se acomoda en la cama, poniéndose sobre un costado para ver de frente a Maya, al ver eso, la chica hace lo mismo y quedan viéndose el uno al otro.

-Pues me fue- Responde el muchacho con una pequeña sonrisa. A pesar de que la apariencia de Kurama se veía muy descuidada, y su cara se veía cansada y sus ojos un poco opacos, se seguía viendo tan guapo e interesante.

-¿Pero qué clase de respuesta es esa?- Ríe la chica.-Siempre tan tú?

-¿Si ya me conoces por qué te sorprendes?-

-Nunca está de mal intentar, tal vez un día obtenga una respuesta diferente.- Ahora le tocaba sonreír a ella. Maya se siente muy nerviosa, ella desea con todo el corazón que ese día algo pase entre ellos. Se sentía tan atraída hacia él, claro quién no se sentiría de esa manera, que en ese momento hubiera dado cualquier cosa por que ese día fuese su primera vez haciendo el amor. Le hubiese gustado que su primera vez hubiese sido con él, pero las cosas no pueden cambiar, así que si algo llegase a pasar entre ellos ese día, ella lo tomaría como la primera vez que tiene relaciones con alguien.

-Tal vez un día cambie- Se acerca lentamente a su rostro y la besa suavemente.

Ella se emociona, podría ser verdad, si Minamino intentaba algo con ella era porque realmente está interesado en ella. Responde su beso de la misma manera, suavemente.

Las caricias comienzan a darse entre ambos. Minamino se pone de pie y le da su mano a Maya para ayudarla a levantarse. Una vez ambos están de pie, Minamino acerca rápidamente el cuerpo de Maya con el suyo y mientras lentamente desabrocha cada uno de los botones de la blusa de la chica piensa:

-¿Es correcto? Tengo más de 1500 años o por lo menos mi alma los tiene, debería de ser más consciente de las cosas que hago. Quiero mucho a Maya, le tengo gran cariño pero no la amo, ni si quiera me gusta. ¿Será mero despecho? Siempre he sido como un imán para las chicas, pero la única chica en la que me he fijado no voltea a verme. Vaya, realmente soy como cualquier otro hombre-

Separa sus labios –Maya…- No logra terminar de decir nada cuando se voltea inmediatamente hacia el piso y vomita. –Agh, lo siento mucho-

-Oh, no te preocupes. Es uno de los efectos.-

Levantándose lentamente apoya una mano en Maya –Yo lo limpiare y me iré a casa.-

-Ay, no, yo limpio. Tú puedes ir a casa y descansar.- Trago saliva, se sentía un poco enojada. Pudo haber sido uno de los mejores días de su vida.

Kurama se había marchado. Después de terminar de limpiar el pequeño desastre que hizo el chico, se deja caer sobre su cama, aunque en un inicio se había molestado un poco por como terminaron las cosas también pensó que es lo más cerca que había estado alguna vez de él, y que seguro las cosas podrían avanzar un poco más. Se encontraba feliz.

-Muero de sed- se dice a sí mismo mientras entra a su cocina.

-¿Madre?- Se sorprende a ver a su mamá sentada en la cocina comiendo una rebana de pastel. -¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar trabajando?-

-¿Shuichi? ¿Tú qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en la escuela?- Contesta sarcásticamente mientras se lleva un pedazo de pastel a la boca.

-No me sentía bien, así que decidí no ir.- Se acerca al refrigerador y se sirve un poco de agua, acto seguido se sienta en la mesa a hacerle compañía a su madre. Se siente un poco incómodo, tenían tiempo sin cruzar palabras.

-¿Te sirvo un poco de pastel?-

-Por favor-

Shiori toma un plato y le sirve una rebanada, aprovechando que cortara una para su hijo, decide cortar otra para ella.

-Será un bebé grande, ¿cierto?- bromea el chico al ver que su madre se sirvió una segunda porción. Su madre se apena un poco.

-Las cosas, tienen que cambiar- corta drásticamente el pequeño momento que estaban teniendo. –No sé si sea correcto que te quedes aquí, después de todo eres un demonio- Se odiaba por tener que decir eso, pero el miedo, de que algún demonio intentara matar al hijo que tenía en su vientre, la carcomía por dentro.

Esas palabras le habían dolido tanto, era algo que él esperaba pero en el fondo tenía una esperanza de que su madre comprendiera que a pesar de todo si era su hijo, que su hijo Shuichi Minamino estaba vivo, que nunca murió. Tal vez suena complejo pero el alma del niño se había fusionado con la del demonio, desde ese día eran la misma persona.

-Entiendo- No pudo probar el pastel. Cabizbajo, dolido, sabía cómo quería expresarse… necesitaba llorar pero no podía.-Guardare un poco de ropa y me voy ya mismo- Levanta la cabeza y mira a su madre, aunque tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, sus ojos mostraban una gran tristeza. Se levanta de la mesa.

Al escuchar eso y ver que ya se ha levantado, ella se levanta rápidamente. –Espera. Dije que no sabía. No tienes que irte. ¿Puedes esperar? Por favor-

-No creo que esperar sea sano para Ud. ni para mí.- Se da la vuelta y se dirige a la salida de la cocina. –Siento mucho haberle causado tantos problemas Sra. Minamino.-

Usted, Sra. Minamino, esas palabras sonaban tan raras salidas de la boca de su hijo, a pesar de que en un principio no tuvieron una relación tan bueno, él nunca la había tratado de esa manera, con ese respeto que se le tiene a las personas desconocidas. Agitada, toma asiento de nuevo y recargada en la mesa, con ambas manos en la cara comienza a llorar.

Rápidamente entro en su habitación y suavemente cierra la puerta. Se queda completamente quieto viendo hacia la ventana. Su plan original era abandonarla cuando tuviera el suficiente poder para regresar al mundo demoníaco, pero las cosas cambiaron y había decidido quedarse y vivir como humano, quedarse para cuidarla, pero las cosas habían cambiado nuevamente pero la manera en la que tenía que irse…. Prácticamente corrido por la persona a quien más amaba. Posiblemente el peor rechazo que pudo haber recibido en su vida.

-Maldición, maldición- Se repetía una y otra vez mientras mordía su mano derecha por lo nervioso que se sentía. Busca su mochila y comienza a llenarla de ropa. Una vez todo listo y a punto de salir de su cuarto recuerda las dosis de droga que tenía escondidas. Se dio la vuelta y fue a sacarlas. –Maldito mugrero- las aprieta con la mano y la lanza contra la pared. –Qué estupidez.- Los frascos y agujas se rompen en muchos pedazos y el líquido que contenían se esparció en la pared.

Shiori se encuentra en la entrada de la casa esperando a su hijo. –Shuichi, lo siento mucho, no quiero que te vayas, no aún.-

-¿No aún?- Piensa él.

-Por favor, espera un poco. Te lo suplico.- Lágrimas comienzan a caer de su rostro.

La escena lo está matando.-Sra. Minamino, no tiene nada por que disculparse. Al contrario, soy yo quien tiene que pedirle disculpas por todos los problemas que le he causado desde que nací y más por los problemas y malos tiempos que le he hecho pasar estos últimos días. Le suplico que si a usted le parece mejor olvide que alguna vez tuvo un hijo que le dio esta gran decepción, que le mintió durante toda su vida.-

-Shuichi, por favor espera- Kurama hace caso omiso y sale de la casa, Shiori lo sigue hacia afuera pero inmediatamente Kurama desapareció.

Las alarmas del mundo espiritual suenan. –Señor Koenma, Señor Koenma- Entra gritando Ogree a la oficina. –Señor Koenma, ¿De qué son las alarmas?-

Koenma luce un poco molesto por la reacción del ogro –Esas son las alarmas de los infiernos-

-¿Las alarmas de los infiernos?- El ogro azul luce bastante confundido –¿Qué problema puede haber en los infiernos? Si son lugares que cuentan con mucha seguridad.-

Koenma tiene los brazos cruzados, en esos momentos se encuentra muy pensativo –Así es, por lo tanto no sé cómo es que pasó pero al parecer unas cuantas almas lograron escapar.-

Ogree se tensa.

-Si las almas consiguen llegar al mundo humano y materializar su cuerpo podría ser muy difícil capturarlas de nuevo, después de todo son almas que escaparon de uno de los peores infiernos.- Su frustración le provoca dolor de cabeza. –Muy bien Ogree, revisemos los informes y veamos que almas escaparon, así sabremos a que nos enfrentaremos.-

-A sus órdenes señor-


	6. Chapter 6

Karasu escapó, ahora se encontraba descansando su alma dentro de un bosque del mundo humano. –Escapar fue mucho más fácil de lo que imaginaba, la calidad del mundo espiritual ha estado decayendo, ¿eh? Bien, es momento de comenzar a materializar mi cuerpo.- Karasu crea una barrera para poder esconderse dentro de ella, ya que no desea, que por la gran cantidad de energía demoníaca que tendrá que usar para poder materializar su cuerpo, ser encontrado.

-Adelante- Yukina se había enterado un poco de la situación de Kurama debido a la maestra Genkai, pero también prometió hacerse como si no lo supiera.

-Muchas gracias. Siento ser una molestia.-

-Por favor, no digas eso. Ninguno de ustedes es molestia, al contrario siempre son bienvenidos aquí.- Ambos se dirigen a la habitación en la que Kurama se quedaría. Una vez Kurama acomodo su mochila, los dos chicos tomaron asiento en el suelo.

-Kurama, sé que no me importa pero, ¿no es época de escuela?- Yukina siempre fue muy buena, y le tiene tanto cariño a todos sus amigos que realmente le preocupa que algo no vaya bien con alguno de ellos.

-Sí, pero ya no asistiré. Me quedare aquí unos cuantos días y después partiré al mundo demoníaco.- Kurama sabe que los efectos por la abstinencia no tardarían en aparecer y era un hecho que no quería partir para tener una muerte segura.-Mi plan es no regresar al mundo humano.-

-¿Cuánto tiempo esperaras antes de irte?-

-Sinceramente no tengo idea, pero espero que no sea mucho tiempo.-

-Cuando te vayas te vamos a extrañar mucho. Seguro tu madre será quién más te extrañe ¿Simplemente saliste de tu casa? ¿Le dijiste algo?-

-También los echare mucho de menos. Mi madre seguro agradece el que me haya ido, así podrá tener una vida más tranquila y más ahora que va a tener otro hijo.-

-¡Oh, discúlpame! Llegaste y no te ofrecí nada de tomar o de comer- muy apenada se levanta rápidamente. –Iré a preparar algo de comer solo para nosotros, la maestra Genkai llegará más tarde.-

Kurama también se levanta rápidamente –Yukina, déjame ayudarte.- Quería ser un poco de utilidad mientras se presentaban los síntomas de la abstinencia.

-Claro que sí- Se sonríen el uno al otro.

Mientras tanto en un pequeño café, en la ciudad. Shiori se encontraba tomando un café con la maestra Genkai.

-Una vez más disculpe por haberla hecho venir hasta acá-

-No se preocupe Sra. Minamino. Yo les tengo mucho aprecio a todos los chicos y si hay algo que esta anciana pueda hacer para ayudarlos tenga por seguro que haré todo lo posible.- le da un sorbo a su café.

-Se fue en la mañana, o yo lo corrí… no fue mi intención, solo quería hablar con él, siempre fue un muchacho muy maduro pensé que intentaría defenderse pero en lugar de eso solo se disculpó y se fue. Para serle sincera si me siento un poco aliviada, había tenido mucho miedo desde que me dijo que era un demonio pero no puedo evitar sentirme triste, el salió de mí.-

-Entiendo que tenga miedo, y sí, hay muchos demonios a los que debería de tenerles miedo, pero también está hablando de su hijo. Usted lo dijo, Shuichi siempre ha sido un chico muy maduro y parte de eso se deba a sus experiencias de su vida pasada, pero el reacciono de esa manera porque sigue siendo un muchacho. Recuerde lo que él le dijo, el alma del demonio se fusiono con el alma de aquel bebé, ellos son la misma persona y en estos momentos su hijo está pasando por la adolescencia.-

-Suena bastante raro pero tiene razón la adolescencia les pega a todos de distinta manera. Yo no lo odio, es mi hijo, lo cuide y lo vi crecer, nada me hacía más feliz que velar por él. Pero tengo mucho miedo, qué sucederá si por su culpa este pequeño que llevo en mi vientre muere también.-

-Su hijo no está muerto, su hijo está vivo. Minamino Shuichi está vivo y el jamás dejaría que alguien se acercara a usted ni a su nueva familia. Dijo que vio la ropa manchada de sangre y que hizo que le mostrara sus heridas, ¿cierto?-

-Así es-

-Piense que esas no son las heridas más graves que él ha sufrido. Muchos de sus oponentes descubrieron que él había sido un famoso y poderoso demonio y aunque muchos de ellos no tenían la fuerza necesaria para vencerlo en combate, lograron lastimarlo gravemente porque durante sus peleas amenazaban con hacerle daño a usted, el recibió muchos golpes, recibió muchas heridas para poder protegerla, para que ningún demonio le hiciera daño. Usted sufre porque se enteró que su hijo alguna vez fue un demonio, pero también piense en lo que él ha sufrido por tener que haberle mentido tantas veces, haberle mentido para que usted no sufriera. Usted sufre porque tiene miedo de cosas que jamás van a pasar, en estos momentos su hijo sufre porque lo que el más temía se hizo realidad: La persona a quién el más amaba lo rechazó. No digo que para usted sea fácil, pero también piense en él. Recuerde que el alma de su hijo y la del demonio son una sola.-

Shiori se sentía fatal, le había dado la espalda a su hijo. Tal vez lo que ella sentía no se comparaba en nada a lo que él se encontraba sintiendo.

-Dese un poco de tiempo para pensar las cosas, así el también tendrá ese tiempo para calmarse un poco. En estos momentos ya debió de haber llegado a mi templo.-

-¿Fue a su templo?- Pregunta un poco aliviada al conocer ahora el lugar en donde se encuentra su hijo.

-Sí, antes de salir recibí una llamada de él. Me alegro haber recibido su llamada el sábado en la noche, estoy segura que hará lo mejor para ustedes, pero si decide que las cosas se queden como están ahora espero que no se arrepienta de nada.-

-Haré lo que debo de hacer, solo deme un poco de tiempo. Maestra, de verdad le agradeceré si cuando llegue a su templo se comunique conmigo y me diga cómo se encuentra Shuichi.-

-Por supuesto, cuente con eso.-

Genkai había hecho un largo recorrido desde la ciudad hasta su templo. Cuando llego ya había caído la noche.

-Yukina, ¿llegó Kurama?-

-Sí, maestra, pero empezó a sentirse un poco mal así que fue a acostarse temprano, tal vez le vaya a dar gripa. ¿Quiere que le sirva de cenar?-

-Si fueras tan amable, solo dame unos minutos para hacer una llamada y vendré a cenar contigo.-

Al día siguiente el mundo espiritual se encontraba en caos, se había esparcido la noticia de que las almas no solo habían escapado del infierno sino que también habían salido del mundo espiritual pero no sabían a dónde habían parado, si al mundo humano o al mundo demoníaco.

Botan entra corriendo a la oficina de Koenma, quien se encuentra completamente frustrado debido a la mala seguridad que había.

-Señor Koenma, aquí le tengo la lista de todas las almas a las que se les tomo asistencia en el infierno.-

Inmediatamente se pone a revisar la lista de los demonios que se encontraban presentes en ese momento junto con la lista que mostraba el ingreso de los demonios.-

Tras varios minutos de espera por fin –Aquí está, tal parece que solo escapo un alma-

-Eso es excelente, siendo solo una no será tan difícil- dice Botan con tremenda alegría.

-Aunque solo sea una será difícil no sabemos a dónde haya ido, muy bien, déjame ver quién fue.- Koenma muestra gran sorpresa ante Botan, cosa que preocupa mucho a Botan.

-¿Señor Koenma?-

-Botan, ¿recuerdas a un demonio llamado Karasu?-

Tras pensar un par de segundos responde –Claro, ¿qué no se llamaba así el demonio contra el que peleo Kurama en la ronda final del torneo oscuro? El tipo de negro que usaba bombas-

-mmm, si, ese mismo. Creo que lo más seguro es que haya ido al mundo humano, después de todo fue ahí donde murió.- Parándose sobre su silla da órdenes a Botan – Reúne a los chicos y coméntales acerca de la situación diles que les tocará buscar cualquier presencia de energía demoníaca en el mundo humano, yo mandaré a alguien a que hable con el rey Enki, tal vez él nos pueda ayudar a buscar desde el mundo demoníaco.-

-Entendido Sr.- Hace aparecer su remo y sale deprisa hacia el mundo humano.

-Espero que no nos de muchos problemas- Se pone en marcha -¡Rápido, qué alguien me comunique con el Rey Enki!- Grita esperando que alguien lo escuche.

-¡Maestra Genkai! Estoy aquí desde ayer, le pedí a Yusuke y Kuwabara que vinieran y no han llegado- dice alterada la barquera. Genkai da un sorbo a su vaso de té.

-Botan, tal vez debiste de haber ido directo a la casa de Yusuke.- un comentario bastante acertado por parte de Yukina.

-Ay, Yukina pero sí fui con ellos, Yusuke me dijo que tenía mucho trabajo y que lo esperara aquí que cuando se desocupara vendría inmediatamente, pero eso fue hace dos días y no ha venido, ¿Qué le diré al Sr. Koenma?.-

-Recuerda que el mundo espiritual ya no ocupa sus servicios, así que ellos no tienen gran obligación de apoyar a Koenma- Interfiere Genkai –Ellos ya están haciendo sus vidas.-

-Eso lo sé- responde tristemente.

Kurama despierta, no se había estado sintiendo nada bien, se sentía muy ansioso y débil, parecía tener un resfriado pero aun así decide salir del cuarto. Desde el día que había llegado no había salido para nada. Simplemente ya no podía aguantar, iría a buscar a Maya.

Debido a que no había salido para nada de su cuarto el chico no sabía que Botan también se encontraba en el templo y al entrar al cuarto donde se encontraban platicando las dos chica y la anciana se sorprende un poco.

-¿Botan?- sonríe un poco.

-Kurama, ¡qué gusto verte! No sabía que Yusuke te había informado algo acerca del caso, que bueno que por lo menos uno de ustedes sea responsable- Dice gustosamente la barquera.

-Lo siento, desde el fin de semana que los vi a ustedes, no he hablado con ninguno hasta ahora. Yo estoy aquí desde el lunes- el chico tiembla un poco mientras se dirige a hacerles compañía durante unos momentos.

-¿De verdad? Tengo dos días aquí, y no te había visto… tampoco te había sentido- se muestra un poco confundida.

-Kurama no había salido de su habitación porque se había estado sintiendo un poco mal. ¿Cómo te encuentras ahora?- pregunta un poco preocupada Yukina.

-Un poco mejor, de hecho voy a ir a la ciudad- responde él.

Genkai lo mira fijamente –No creo que debas ir, aunque digas que te sientes mejor no parece, deberías descansar un poco más-

-Seguro que cuando regrese de la ciudad estaré mucho mejor, no se preocupen-

-Kurama ¿Puedo acompañarte? Necesito hablar urgentemente con Yusuke, el mundo espiritual tiene problemas.-

-Lo siento, yo no iré con Yusuke. No creo que sea adecuado que vayamos juntos.-

-Pero Kurama, es….- Botan es interrumpida por Yusuke y Kuwabara que se habían tomado la confianza de entrar al templo.

-Hey, siento mucho la espera Botan. Las bodas son más caras de lo que pensaba- Dice mientras se rasca la cabeza –Tengo que trabajar muy duro para no tener queja alguna de Keiko.-

-Yusuke, Kuwabara, que bueno que llegaron, llegue a pensar que no les importaba lo que pudiera ocurrir.-

-Oh, hermosa Yukina- Kuwabara se acerca a la chica- Yo no dejare que ningún demonio se te acerque y mucho menos que te haga daño, te lo prometo.- Sonríe mostrando los dientes.

-Kurama también está aquí- Yusuke voltea a verlo.

-Sí, pero no por mucho- se levanta –Tengo que irme, siento no poder ayudarlos esta vez con su misión-Le urgía salir de ahí –Sea lo que sea, estoy seguro que podrán resolverlo ustedes.-

-Sí, como sea- Responde indiferente Yusuke.- Sólo cuídate, no te ves muy bien.-

Kuwabara no pierde oportunidad –Espera Kurama. Ayer nos dejaste a Keiko y a mí esperándote en la biblioteca, no pudimos estudiar sin ti, ocupamos ser mínimo tres personas para que nos puedan prestar un cuarto de estudio. Eso fue muy descortés, debiste avisarnos.-

-Lo siento Kuwabara, pero ya no podré estudiar con ustedes. Discúlpame con Keiko. Ahora tengo que irme. Regreso más tarde maestra.-

-¿Qué le pasa?- se pregunta Botan.

Kurama deja el templo.

-Bueno, regresando al mundo espiritual ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- pregunta Kuwabara.

-Se lo más breve que puedas Botan.- dice Yusuke.

-Llegan dos días tardes y se ponen a dirigir la conversación, ustedes dos no tienen arreglo.- dice la maestra.

-Verán, hace unos días un alma escapo de uno de los infiernos y tenemos que llevarla de vuelta al mundo espiritual, las personas o demonios que mueren no tienen por qué regresar. El problema es que no sabemos si esa alma haya venido al mundo humano o al mundo demoníaco.-

-Y ahora nosotros tenemos que buscarlo en este mundo, ¿cierto? No parece ser la gran cosa- dice confiado Kuwabara.

-El problema es que es un demonio que escapo de uno de los peores infiernos, el simple hecho de haber burlado la seguridad del infierno y de que al morir haya sido sentenciado a ese lugar… créanme no será un oponente nada fácl.-

-Y ¿tienen idea de quién es ese demonio?-pregunta Yusuke.

-Por supuesto, ¿Recuerdan a Karasu?-

-¿Karasu, el miembro del equipo Toguro? Es el tipo que casi mata a Kurama.- Kuwabara un poco asustado -¿Acaso Toguro también escapó?-

-No se preocupen por eso. Karasu fue el único que escapó.-

-Aun así Karasu es peligroso, ese tipo trato muy mal a Kurama en su enfrentamiento- Yukina se muestra muy preocupada.

-Es cierto, Yukina-

Yusuke mata el ambiente de preocupación –Ustedes no se preocupen por nada, ya una vez lo mató Kurama, lo cual significa que con lo fuerte que nos hemos vuelto ese sujeto no representara ningún tipo de problema para nosotros. Ustedes tranquilas.-

-No seas estúpido Yusuke- La maestra le da un golpe en la cabeza.

-Eso dolió, no tenías por que hacerlo- se queja mientras soba el área golpeada.

-Maldición, parece que no aprendieron nada. Me decepcionan mucho. Nunca bajen la guardia ante ningún oponente, no importa si ya lo habían vencido, si subestiman a su oponente podrían terminar muertos- Las siempre sabias palabras de la maestra.

-Lo sabemos, no se preocupe maestra Genkai. Muy bien Botan, ¿por dónde empezamos a buscarlo?-

-nya- Pone cara de gato –No tengo ni la menor idea, jejeje-

Ninguno de los presentes esperaba esa respuesta, pero de alguna manera tampoco se encontraban muy sorprendidos de ella.

En el bosque, Karasu por fin había conseguido materializar su cuerpo y había deshecho la barrera que impedía que su energía fuese sentida.-Se siente maravilloso- mira sus ahora carnosas manos –Gracias a Toguro, tengo a mi primera presa- Una imagen de Kurama es lo primero que se le viene a la mente-Me pregunto si deberé de matarlo o de quedármelo, mmmm que difícil situación.- tras pensar un poco – ¡Lo tengo! Me lo quedare y lo mataré lenta y muy, pero muy dolorosamente.- Al mismo tiempo que estira sus brazos suelta una carcajada maligna acompañada de una gran explosión detrás de él.

Mientras tanto en el mundo demoníaco, Hiei acababa de terminar su patrullaje y se dirige con Mukuro. Ella se sorprende mucho al ver a Hiei entrar a su habitación.

-¿Hiei? ¿Pero qué haces aquí?-

-De qué hablas, justo hace un momento termine mi patrullaje.-

-Pensé que estarías ayudando a tus amigos a encontrar el alma que escapo del mundo espiritual.-

-Tengo entendido que el mundo espiritual no sabe a dónde fue a dar, así que mientras yo patrullo aquí, ellos pueden buscar en el mundo humano.-

-Sé muy bien eso, pero pensaba que por tratarse del demonio que casi mata a tu amigo Kurama querrías saber cómo están las cosas por allá-

-¿A qué te refieres? Nos hemos enfrentado a muchos demonios-

-Si mal no lo recuerdo, se trata de un demonio contra el que se enfrentaron en el torneo oscuro del mundo humano, un demonio llamado Karasu. Para ser sincera yo nunca había escuchado de él.-

-Entonces no importa, Kurama ya lo venció una vez, si lo encuentran ellos o lo encuentro yo no importara.- Hiei se da la vuelta y camina hacia fuera de la habitación.

-¿Irás al mundo humano?-

No recibe respuesta alguna. Hiei sale de la habitación –Maldición, si ese tipo intenta vengarse y va tras Kurama…. Si ese estúpido sigue metiéndose esa porquería humana seguro será presa fácil, ni siquiera sabrá por dónde lo atacaron.-


	7. Chapter 7

Yusuke, Kuwabara y Botan se habían separado para buscar el alma de Karasu. Mientras Yusuke y Kuwabara se dirigían a los bosques para buscar alguna pista, Botan había ido a la ciudad en busca de alguna extraña presencia. Por su parte Kurama, quien había decidido no involucrarse en el caso, se encontraba esperando afuera de la preparatoria, recargado en la barda, a que terminaran las clases y poder hablar con Maya.

-Increíble. Si quiero terminar con esto e ir al mundo demoníaco tengo que resistir. No puedo quedar atascado aquí a causa de esa porquería.- Despegando su espalda de la barda, se aleja de la preparatoria.

Botan sigue buscando pistas sobre Karasu cuando de repente nota un punto rojo. –Oh, vaya, pero si es Kurama- Se detiene a hablar consigo misma –¿Deberé bajar a saludarlo?- Se lleva su mano a la cabeza –Está mañana se portó un poco grosero- Se veía un poco de molestia en su cara. Cierra sus ojos y la expresión de molestia en su cara desaparece, ahora muestra una gran sonrisa y choca su puño derecho contra su palma izquierda –Pero yo no soy como ellos, iré a saludarlo de todas maneras- Desciende lo más rápido posible para alcanzarlo.

Una vez que lo alcanzó se materializo en frente de él

-¡Hola, Kurama!- Saluda animadamente.

-¿Botan? Ah, hola- Le sonríe.

-¿Qué haces por aquí?-

-De paseo- responde secamente.

-En serio no te ves muy bien.- dice en tono de gran preocupación.

-Oh, pareciera que me quiere dar un resfriado pero solo parece- Sonríe para que ella no se preocupe tanto.-Sé que estás ocupada pero, ¿crees que podríamos ir a algún sitio y sentarnos un momento?- saca un pañuelo de la bolsa de su pantalón y se seca un poco el sudor de su rostro.

-Claro-

Sentados en una banca, debajo de un frondoso árbol que les proveía de una agradable sombra. Ya habían pasado unos cuantos minutos desde que habían llegado y tomado asiento pero ninguna palabra se había cruzado entre ellos. Kurama no se encontraba bien, aunque no lo demostraba sufría de horribles dolores musculares y de gran sudoración. Botan no decía palabra alguna porque se encontraba nerviosa de estar a solas con él.

Pasaron un par de minutos más y Botan siente como Kurama recarga su cabeza en sus hombros. Totalmente sonrojada y nerviosa le hable -¿Kurama?- ella también recarga su cabeza contra la de él. No recibe respuesta -¿Kurama?- Lo llama una vez más pero con un tono de preocupación. Al no recibir respuesta por segunda vez lo mueve un poco y se da cuenta que el chico se había quedado dormido –Así que te sentías peor de lo que decías, eres tan tonto como los demás muchachos…. Siempre haciéndose los fuertes y provocando que nos preocupemos más.- Materializa su remo, y a como le es posible sube a su amigo en él.

Kurama se encontraba dormido pero ahora acostado en su cama y sentada a lado suyo, Botan. Su amiga lo había llevado a su casa y ella esperaba a que llegara su madre para avisarle y que cuidara de él, ella aún no sabía del problema que el chico tenía. Se encontraba pensativa, pensando en él -¿Por qué eres tan difícil?- Se sentía muy atraída hacia él, tanto que no podía desaprovecha la oportunidad. Lentamente se acerca a su rosto, y suavemente le besa la boca. Al sentir los labios de la barquera el chico abre los ojos. Al ver que ya había despertado se sonroja completamente y se separa de él.

-¿Botan, me querías violar?- dice a manera de juego, no parecía haberle molestado, ¿cómo sería eso? Ya tenía un tiempo interesado en ella.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Pero qué dices tonto?- se mueve torpemente negando con la cabeza.

Kurama ríe un poco pero inmediatamente la expresión de su cara se vuelve seria –No sé qué pienses de mí, pero aún soy un chico inocen…te…- Kurama apenas se había dado cuenta del lugar en el que se encontraban -¿Es mi habitación?-

-Sí, te desmayaste en el parque y el templo se encuentra muy lejos de aquí, así que decidí traerte aquí pero de momento no hay nadie. Espero a que venga tu mamá para decirle que no te encuentras bien.-

-No debemos estar aquí- dice molesto. Con dificultades se levanta de la cama.

-¿Pero de qué hablas? No creo que debas pararte.-

-Hablo enserio, no debemos estar aquí. Dijiste que no había nadie, ¿cierto?- La toma del brazo y salen del cuarto.

Justo cuando estaban a punto de llegar a la puerta ésta se abre. Kurama se detiene y junto con él Botan. Shiori había llegado a la casa, salía un poco más temprano que los demás para que no se esforzara tanto por el embarazo que a pesar de no ser de alto riesgo su esposo se preocupaba por mucho por ella y el bebé.

-Shuichi… ¿Qué haces aquí?- Entra y cierra la puerta detrás de ella.

Antes de que Kurama pudiera decir algo Botan se le adelanta.

-Sra. Minamino, pero qué alegría verla- Hace que Kurama le suelte el brazo y se acerca muy entusiasmada a saludar a la sra. –Me enteré que va a tener un bebé, seguro que se siente muy emocionada. Debe ser una gran experiencia.-

-Así es. A mí también me alegra verte. ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Su pregunta era directo para Kurama, se suponía que el ya no vivía ahí, aunque claro se sentía feliz de ver a su hijo y al mismo tiempo un poco preocupada al ver su descuidado aspecto.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- Botan vuelve a sonrojarse, pensó que la sra. Minamino había visto mal que se encontraran los dos solo en la casa. Pobre Botan, en ese momento eso ni siquiera pasó por la mente de Shiori. –No es lo que usted piensa se lo puedo asegurar. Es solo que Shuichi no se…-

-Sentimos mucho el haber entrado – Botan al ser interrumpida y escuchar esas palabras voltea a verlo. Kurama mira fijamente a su madre. –Nos retiramos-

-Por favor quédense a comer algún postre. Seguro comer algo te caería bien Shuichi ya que no luces muy bien.-

A Botan le había parecido una excelente idea pero a Kurama no tanto. Al final ambos terminan aceptando ya que Kurama no se sentía muy bien como para hacer todo el camino al templo, además quería saber que podía salir de todo eso.

Botan no había dejado que Shiori los atendiera así que ella misma se encargó de servir los postres y las bebidas. Ya que se encontraba todo listo pasan los tres y se sientan a disfrutar de sus postres.

-¿Tienes fiebre?- Tenía que preguntar, desde que llego había visto el decaído aspecto de su hijo.

-No. No te preocupes-

-¿Te lastimaron?- Insiste con sus preguntas, sigue preocupándose por su Shuichi.

Botan no sabía que decir, se encontraba un poco confundida. A qué se refería la Sra. Minamino con eso ¿A caso ya sabía que Kurama era un demonio? Imposible, Kurama jamás dejaría que ella se enterara.

De alguna manera le sorprendía verla tan preocupada por él. –No- contesta secamente.

-Tú podrías decirme qué es lo que sucede, ¿Cierto?- Voltea a ver a la chica.

-Parece ser que solo es un resfriado- contesta nerviosamente, eso es lo que ella también pensaba.

-Espero que sea verdad y que no tenga nada relacionado con demonios-

-¿Demonios? Entonces si lo sabe. ¡Ay, no debería de estar aquí!- Piensa Botan. De repente recuerda porque estaba en la ciudad. -¡Karasu!-

-Lo siento mucho- Se levanta apresurada de la mesa –Tengo que irme. Había olvidado por completo que estaba en busca de alguien-

-¿Vas al templo?- Pregunta Kurama –Regreso contigo-

-Espera- dice Shiori –Pasa la noche aquí, Shuichi-

Kurama se sentía feliz por aquéllas palabras pero aunque quisiera no podía arriesgarse a que su madre quisiera llevarlo a consultar y que terminara enterándose que sus malestares eran por abstinencia a la droga. Su madre ya había tenido muchas decepciones por parte del muchacho como para enterarse de eso.

-¡Pero qué escena tan conmovedora!- Se escucha una cuarta voz muy cerca.

-Esa voz- Piensa Kurama –No. Imposible-

-¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunta Shiori asustada al no reconocer la voz y pensar que alguien podría haber entrado a robar.

Botan se voltea hacia Kurama –Shuichi, esa voz…-

-No es posible. Acabé con él en el torneo- Todos se quedan mirando fijamente a la entrada hacia la cocina y Kurama se para en frente de su madre y su amiga para protegerlas por si algo pasa, sabe que no puede hacer mucho en el estado en el que se encuentra pero de igual manera no dejaría que nada les pasara.

Botan juega nerviosamente con sus dedos –De hecho, el caso nuevo del mundo espiritual era atrapar su alma.-

Shiori se sentía muy nerviosa, por la conversación que estaban teniendo los chicos ya sabía que no era nada bueno.

-¿Por qué no me lo contaste antes?- Dice furioso.

-Dijiste que no querías tener algo que ver con el caso- Se defiende.

-No querías saber nada de mí…. Eso me pone muy triste- cada vez se escucha más cerca. Finalmente se deja ver en la entrada de la cocina. Botan se sorprende al ver que Karasu posee un cuerpo.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- Kurama se pone a la defensiva.

-¿Es broma?- Se acerca más a Kurama –No fue difícil dar a este lugar – Ahora se encuentra a unos cuantos pasos de él –Te descuidaste mucho, todos los demonios a los que mate en mi camino hacia aquí te conocían perfectamente. Vaya, no tienes un aspecto muy bueno. Luces un poco enfermo- Acaricia la cara de Kurama.

Shiori no sabe de qué manera reaccionar. Trata de mantenerse calmada. Botan tiene mucho miedo y se siente muy culpable, si se hubiera puesto a realizar su parte dentro del caso seguramente no habría involucrado a la madre de Kurama.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-A ti, por supuesto- Continua acariciando su cara –Pensé que habías muerto junto conmigo aquélla vez-

-Si quieres pelear hagámoslo en otra parte-

-Oh, no- Lentamente da la vuelta al cuerpo de Kurama y, quedando detrás de él, le rodea el cuerpo con sus brazos –Esta vez te quiero a ti-

Shiori al escuchar eso da unos pasos hacia ellos. Botan trata de impedirlo poniéndose frente a ella pero antes de que alguna de las dos pudiera dar otro paso son detenidas por Kurama quién al ver que Karasu les apuntaba con su mano se llenó de pánico.

-¡No las vayas a lastimar!- grita desesperado –Vamos a dónde sea que haya que ir-

-No sé si eres bueno o estúpido, preferirlas a ellas que a tu propia vida – Pasa su mando por la cara de Kurama hasta llegar al cuello –Eso me encanta de ti, dar tu vida por otros. Vámonos- Ambos dan la vuelta y mientras se alejan Karasu le habla a Botan –Si ves a Urameshi dile que Toguro le manda saludos desde el infierno-

Las dos mujeres solo pueden ver como ellos dejan la casa.

Shiori desesperada se acerca a Botan.

-¡Ese demonio se llevó a mi hijo!-

-Sra. Minamino, cálmese por favor-

-¿Cómo pides que me calme? Es que acaso no escuchaste lo que ese demonio dijo. Va a lastimar a mi hijo.- Se tira al suelo llorando.

-Sra. Minamino- Se agacha para ayudarla a levantarse – Por favor cálmese que le hará daño a su bebé. Todo estará bien, se lo prometo.- Hace todo lo posible para calmarla.

Después de calmarla y llevarla a su habitación para que descanse toma su remo y se dirige al templo en busca de Yusuke y Kuwabara.


	8. Chapter 8

-Pues nosotros no encontramos ningún tipo de rastro de Karasu- Dice Yusuke a la maestra Genkai.

-Ya veo- Responde ella –Posiblemente Botan tampoco encontró nada-

-Lo más seguro es que Karasu ni siquiera haya llegado al mundo humano- Continua Kuwabara.

-Qué alivio que no tendrán que ponerse en peligro- comenta feliz Yukina.

Hiei aparece frente a ellos de la nada –Imposible que no esté aquí-

-¿Qué haces aquí enano?-

-Bueno, tal vez no hayamos buscado aún por toda la ciudad pero el día de hoy no encontramos ninguna pista o algo por el estilo-

-En el mundo demoníaco tampoco ha habido pista alguna ¿En dónde está Kurama?-

-Kurama decidió no apoyarnos en esta ocasión- Responde Kuwabara un poco molesto por la falta de interés de su amigo.

-¿En dónde está?- Pregunta una vez más Hiei.

-Debe de estar en la ciudad- Responde Yusuke un poco fastidiado por la insistencia de Hiei.

-¿Qué tan estúpidos son ustedes los humanos? Si Karasu se encuentra en el mundo humano seguro tratara de matar a Kurama.- Dice con tono de soberbia.

Genkai y Yukina son las únicas que parecen sorprenderse tras el último comentario de Hiei, después de todo ella sabían que Kurama no se sentía muy bien últimamente y que posiblemente eso podría afectar su desempeño en la batalla.

-Entonces no le supondrá ningún problema a Kurama. Digo, ya lo venció una vez y ahora que es más fuerte no tendrá dificultades mayores en caso de que Karasu intente atacarlo.- La voz de Yusuke muestra gran confianza.

-La estupidez humana no tiene límites- A Hiei no le quedó más remedio que responder a su propia pregunta.

Kuwabara ofendido por las palabras de Hiei se le deja ir encima pero este último tan rápido como siempre no le costó nada esquivar su ataque.

-Hiei, deberías de confiar más en Kurama- Yusuke regaña al demonio.

-Hnm. No se dieron cuenta de su estado, ¿cierto?-

-Si a alguien no le gustará tanto andarse de rodeos y mejor ir directo al punto sería mucho más fácil- se queja Kuwabara.

-Creo que lo que quiere decir Hiei es que Kurama no se ha estado sintiendo bien últimamente.- Dice preocupada Yukina –Si Karasu llegase a atacar a Kurama las cosas podrían no salir tan bien como todos esperamos.-

-Cierto. Esta mañana no se veía muy bien- Sigue Yusuke -¿Será un resfriado?-

A Hiei le parecía bastante irritante la falta de preocupación de aquéllos chicos por Kurama, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo es interrumpido por Botan, quien llega muy nerviosa.

-¡Chicos, hay un gran problema!- grita la chica.

-¿Encontraste a Karasu?- Pregunta la maestra Genkai.

-Más bien él nos encontró a nosotros- Responde –Kurama se fue con él. Tengo mucho miedo que algo malo le pueda pasar-

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por lo que había pasado.

-Maldición. Espero que Kurama pueda manejar la situación hasta que lo encontremos.- dice preocupado Kuwabara.

-Maestra Genkai, ¿podría dar aviso al señor Koenma? Yo regresare a casa de Kurama y veré cómo se encuentra su madre-

-¿A qué te refieres con eso Botan?- Pregunta Yusuke.

-Verán, estábamos en casa de Kurama cuando de la nada apareció Karasu-

-Lo mejor será que tú vayas y avises directamente a Koenma, yo iré a ver a la señora. Mientras ustedes tres pónganse a buscar alguna pista-

Genkai había pedido a Yukina que la acompañara a la ciudad. Botan había salido inmediatamente al mundo espiritual y los chicos se habían quedado en el templo mientras Hiei intenta localizar a Kurama con su Jagan.

Karasu había llevado a Kurama a una pequeña cabaña que se encontraba cerca del lugar a dónde había llegado para poder materializar su cuerpo, claro que para poder hacerse dueño del lugar tuvo que matar a sus propietarios originales, cuyos cuerpos yacían detrás de la cabaña.

-Siéntete cómo en casa, pero tampoco te acostumbres mucho.-

–Karasu, será mejor que te prepares para morir nuevamente- Kurama lo mira fijamente y se coloca en posición de ataque.

-¿Piensas enfrentarte a mí?- Karasu se acerca lentamente a él –Te ves tan mal- Pasa sus manos entre el enmarañado cabello de Kurama –Si te enfrentas a mí en esa condición ten por seguro que tendrás una muerte segura- Comienza a acariciar el cuerpo del chico pero este se mueve inmediatamente hacia atrás.

-¿Qué pretendes está vez, Karasu?- Piensa Kurama, quien a su ansiedad se le ha agregado el nervio que le producía estar a solas con Karasu.

-Vuelve a alejarte y te haré explotar- Dice molesto –Sabes que en éstos momentos no me puedes dar una batalla decente, así que mejor aprende a acatar órdenes-

-No puedo tener miedo- Piensa Kurama –Casi pierdo la vida la primera vez que nos enfrentamos pero aun así logre derrotarlo completamente así que esta vez no debería de tener problema alguno en hacerlo una vez más-

Karasu desaparece de la vista de Kurama -¿A dónde se fue?- Piensa Kurama. Apenas y paso un segundo desde que Karasu había desaparecido y Kurama inmediatamente sintió como su cabeza era presionada por dos manos. Karasu había aparecido justo detrás de Kurama.

Presionando fuertemente su cabeza le dice -¿Tienes miedo?- No recibe ninguna respuesta por parte del chico quien aún se encontraba asimilando el hecho de que posiblemente Karasu había adquirido mayor poder también. –Está bien que no contestes, tú silencio es el miedo hablando. En estos momentos podría hacerte explotar completamente- Presiona la cabeza de Kurama con aún más fuerza –boom- le susurra al oído – Pero no es momento. No te muevas- Continua susurrándole pero esta vez una de sus manos baja acariciando el cuerpo de Kurama hasta que lentamente llega a sus testículos y los masajea suavemente.

Kurama, completamente molesto por la actitud de su enemigo, forcejea y rápidamente salta hacia atrás.

-Estás completamente retorcido- el pelirrojo se encontraba completamente agitado.

Los ojos de Karasu se abren completamente –No me digas que…- Sonríe con malicia.

Kurama saca inmediatamente una rosa de su cabello pero, antes de que la pudiera convertir en su látigo, Karasu la hace explotar lastimando la mano derecha de Kurama.

Kurama sabe que no podrá hacer nada contra él en su situación actual. Poco a poco la apariencia de Kurama se transforma hasta que su cuerpo se ha convertido totalmente en el de Youko.

-Se siente tan bien- Piensa mientras le da un vistazo a su mano –La droga solo afecta el cuerpo de Shuichi-

A Karasu no le pareció agradable el que Kurama se haya transformado –Quedamos en que harías lo que yo dijera si no lastimaba a aquéllas mujeres. No pensé que fueras la clase de personas que rompían su palabra así de fácil-

-Quedamos en que si te acompañaba no las lastimarías. Ya te acompañe. Ahora es tiempo de que regreses al infierno.- La seguridad de Kurama había regresado.

-Bueno. La verdad es algo que espere harías- Karasu chasquea los dedos y tras eso un demonio comienza a salir del suelo.

-Hola, Kurama- después de saludarlo abre su boca y aparece una pantalla mostrando una casa.

-¿La reconoces? Se ve bastante tranquila- Tras haber dicho eso en la pantalla se muestra como una gran cantidad de bombas rodean los puntos importantes de la casa -¿Tu madre se quedó ahí, cierto?-

Los ojos dorados de Youko mostraban una gran ira pero no podía permitir que nada malo sucediera así que regreso a tomar el cuerpo de Shuichi.

-Mucho mejor. Aunque ¿Sabes? Tu cara de odio quiero verla hasta el final- Se deja escuchar el sonido de una explosión. Mientras la expresión de Karasu fue de alegría, la de Kurama fue totalmente contraria. El chico siente un inmenso dolor, y por un momento aparta su mirada de Karasu para ver que tanto daño le había hecho la explosión. La bomba había explotado justo en su estómago y el no al verla no podía pensar en nada más que en el dolor que le provocaba.

Tenía miedo, no de morir, de lo que podría pasar con él si no conseguía hacer algo con Karasu, o aún peor Karasu por diversión, al acabar con él, hiciera explotar la casa de su familia.

-Me encanta esa expresión- Se acerca lentamente, sujeta el cabello de Kurama y lo jala tan fuerte que hace que el chico caiga al suelo y escupa un poco de sangre. Karasu lo mira directamente a los ojos, era un hecho que se encontraba disfrutando del miedo que se reflejaba en eses hermosos ojos verdes –Definitivo, ese terror en tus ojos y esa expresión de sufrimiento en tu rostro te hacen ver delicioso. Disfrutare tanto hacerte mío pero disfrutare más cuando le dé fin a tu vida-

Ya han pasado dos días y no habían sido capaces de encontrar pista alguna de Karasu y de Kurama.

Después de que Genkai retirara las bombas que rodeaban la casa de Kurama, Shiori había decidió acompañarlas de regreso al templo para poder estar más al pendiente de lo que pudiera pasar.

Todos los chicos se encontraban sentado alrededor de la mesa, a excepción de Hiei quién se encontraba en un cuarto aparte para concentrarse mejor.

-Maestra Genkai- Habla Kuwabara –Si usted quitó las bombas que rodeaban la casa no se supone que Karasu debió de haberlo notado, digo, si es con lo que tenía amenazado a Kurama ya no hay motivo para que él se deje de Karasu ¿Cierto?-

-Sí, sí, eso suena muy bien- Botan trata de ayudar un poco.

-Claro- Contesta Genaki –Eso pasaría si… ¡Karasu fuera tan estúpido como para informarle a Kurama que las bombas fueron retiradas!-

-¿Es que acaso debemos suponer lo peor?- Habla Yusuke pero al ver la expresión de preocupación en los rostros de Shiori, Yukina y Botan intenta arreglar las cosas un poco –No, no, no se preocupen. El que supongamos lo peor no significa que haya pasado- por lo menos intento arreglarlo.

-No puedo creer que mi hijo haya estado y siga pasando por malps momento a causa mía- Shiori baja la cabeza lamentándose.

-Sra. Minamino, no es culpa suya. Aunque no haya tenido el problema con él, no hubiésemos podido evitar esta situación- dice Botan.

Pero Shiori no se refería únicamente a la situación de Karasu sino a que mientras ella acompañaba a Yukina y a Genaki en busca de bombas dentro de la casa encontraron los frascos rotos de heroína que había roto Kurama aquella noche en su habitación –Tal vez tengas razón- Le sonríe a la chica.

En la otra habitación Hiei se esforzaba todo lo que le era posible para poder contactar a Kurama hasta que finalmente dio con él.

-Kurama- le habla pero no obtiene ninguna respuesta de él -¡Kurama!- Insiste.

-¿Hiei?-

-Kurama ¿En dónde estás?-

-¿Puedes ver algo?-

-No, concentre mi jagan para poder hablar telepáticamente contigo ya que no pude encontrarte en ningún sitio. ¿En dónde estás? Iremos por ti inmediatamente-

Kurama siente alivio al saber que Hiei no puede ver su estado, se sentiría muy apenado si fuese lo contrario –Mi madre- le dice.

-Ella está bien, Genkai retiro todas las bombas. Lo que necesito es que me digas en dónde estás para poder ir por ti y llevar a Karasu de vuelta al infierno-

Pasados unos minutos Hiei se dirige a avisarles a los demás acerca del contacto que había tenido con Kurama.

-Hiei, ¿cómo está?- Pregunta Shiori.

-Está vivo y esa es una gran ventaja- Responde.

Los tres chicos y Botan se dirigen a la salida.

-Muy bien, es hora de ir por Kurama y acabar con ese desgraciado- Dice animoso Yusuke.

-Resiste Kurama- dice Botan en voz baja.

Los chicos parten hacia el lugar en dónde se encuentra su amigo.

Yukina se encontraba sirviendo un poco de té a la maestra Genkai y a Shiori, pero al servirle a ésta última puede notar cuanto ha crecido su preocupación desde que se enteraron del lugar en el que se encontraba Kurama –Ya no se preocupe. Va a ver como todo estará mejor cuando regresen los chicos, ellos jamás dejarían que algo malo le pasara a Kurama- Sonríe cálidamente.

¿Kurama? Piensa Shiori, Kurama es el nombre del demonio y de esa manera lo llaman sus amigos –Espero que así sea, pequeña. ¿Creen que tarden mucho tiempo?

-No lo sé. Los chicos son muy fuertes pero el demonio, Karasu, al que se enfrentan es bastante poderoso y tiene el poder de hacer explotar las cosas. Usted misma vio las bombas que rodeaban su casa. La primera vez que su hijo se enfrentó a él, casi pierde la vida por lo tanto no sé si vaya a regresar vivo o no, incluso no sé si los demás vayan a regresar sanos y salvos-

-Entonces…- Los ojos de la señora comienzan a lagrimear.

Yukina ve con gran tristeza a Shiori, y después dirige su mirada a la maestra Genkai –Eso fue tan cruel, pero seguro la maestra Genkai lo hace para saber si la sra. Minamino está completamente segura de aceptar a Kurama de vuelta…ojalá sea así y nada malo le pase a ninguno de los chicos. Yo confío en ellos-

-De todas maneras sobrevivió- Les sonríe a ambas –Mi hijo aún tiene toda una vida por delante, Yusuke y los demás también. Estoy segura que regresaran con bien. Además, Shuichi aún tiene que ser castigado por meterse cosas ilegales- dice tranquilamente.

Yukina y Genkai le regresan la sonrisa.

-Repréndalo bien- le dice Yukina.

Kurama acostado en una cama, completamente solo dentro de una de las habitaciones de la pequeña cabaña.

La condición en la que el pobre chico se encontraba era horrible, su rostro mostraba el profundo miedo y resentimiento que le tenía a Karasu, y su cuerpo totalmente dañado y ensangrentado, el simple hecho de intentar moverse le provocaba un intenso dolor. A pesar de que no había pasado mucho tiempo con el demonio, el demonio no perdió oportunidad alguna para hacerlo sufrir, había abusado sexualmente del chico hasta quedar satisfecho, además de haberlo hecho sufrir explotándole bombas en diferentes partes de su cuerpo. Pero aún con todo ese dolor en él se sentía un poco tranquilo al saber que su madre y su familia se encontraban fuera de peligro, ahora sólo le quedaba tratar de recuperar un poco la compostura antes de que llegaran sus amigos a ayudarlo, sentía pena al pensar que lo pudiesen llegar a ver así.


	9. Chapter 9

Karasu entra a la habitación en dónde se encuentra Kurama y lo contempla a lo lejos.

-Te ves tan acabado- Se acerca al chico y jalando su cabello hace que la cabeza de Kurama se levante completamente hasta quedar cara a cara -¿Ya quieres morir?-

La mirada de Kurama ya no es de miedo, ahora parece más de completo odio hacía el demonio –Eres un desgraciado, ¡Eres un cobarde!-

El demonio abre la boca a manera de sorpresa –Pero que agresivo- Aun teniendo el cabello del chico entre su mano, lo vuelve a jalar acercándolo más sus rostros –Me encantó, dilo una vez más-

Esta vez Kurama sonríe y para sorpresa de Karasu, éste intenta convertirse en Youko. Desafortunadamente para el chico su transformación fue un fallo total, no pudo hacerla.

-¡Pero qué pena!- se burla Karasu –No tienes suficiente energía. Parece ser que la has estado utilizando para mantenerte con vida a pesar de todo ese daño que tiene tu cuerpo. Intentas enfrentarte a mí una vez más y tu madre muere-

-¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?- La forma de hablar de Kurama era cada vez más desafiante, ahora que sabía que su familia se encontraba a salvo y que sus amigos llegarían en cuestión de minutos, se encontraba más que decidido a enfrentar la situación de nuevo.

-¿No recuerdas las bombas?-

-Las recuerdo, pero también sé que ya no están-

Tras eso se da cuenta de que el tiempo que puede pasar con el chico es corto, si él sabía que las bombas se habían ido era porque alguien le había informado, y la verdad es que no había que ser muy inteligentes para saber quién había sido el informador y por lo mismo sabía que aquellos chicos seguro se encontraban en camino.

-¿Y qué? Aquí estás y hay que aprovechar el tiempo que nos queda. Aunque me sorprende mucho que estés dispuesto a que te vean en estas condiciones. Si yo fuera tú me moriría de la vergüenza si alguien se enterara de lo que me pasó.-

Claro que le daba una gran pena que sus amigos lo vieran en su estado actual, pero no podía seguir permitiéndole a Karasu que lo tratara de esa manera, y desafortunadamente para él no se encuentra en su mejor momento, una cosa tras otra lo habían hecho terminar en esta situación.

Karasu se torna más agresivo contra el chico pero antes de poder intentar algo puede percibir 4 energías, pero las sintió demasiado tarde, las 4 energías ya se encontraban afuera de la cabaña –Maldición. Esperemos a que lleguen aquí, y les damos la bienvenida- Le susurra al oído –No te preocupes, no pienso atacarlos pero si me gustaría ver sus cara cuando te mate frente a ellos, después me iré y será como si nada hubiera pasado… excepto por tu muerte, claro-

Karasu se sienta en el suelo de la habitación, abre sus piernas y entre ellas sienta a un adolorido Kurama, después de eso pone sus piernas sobre las de Kurama. A Karasu no le importó llenarse de la sangre del chico, disfrutaba cada momento en el que podía tocarlo y más si sabía que a este le causaba sufrimiento, esta vez no precisamente por lo que Karasu le estaba haciendo, el dolor que sentía el chico era debido a los malos tratos que el captor le había dado.

-Eres un maldito-

-Shhh. Guarda silencio-Pone su mano suavemente sobre la boca de Kurama, le da un beso en su mejilla y hace que una pequeña bomba le explote en el estómago provocando que el chico pierda la consciencia.

Casi inmediatamente después de que Karasu haya hecho eso, la puerta de la habitación se abre dejando ver las 4 siluetas de los muchachos.

Al entrar los cuatro jóvenes quedan completamente anonadados al ver la condición en la que se encontraba su amigo y la manera en la que éste se encontraba sobre el demonio.

Botan, al verlo se tapa la boca para evitar que sonido alguno salga de ella. Mientras que los otros tres muchachos apenas y pueden contener su gran enojo.

-Que importunados son ustedes, además de groseros, ¿acaso no les enseñaron a tocar la puerta?-

-¡Infeliz! ¿Qué le hiciste a Kurama?- Grita enojado Kuwabara.

-¡Oh!- Sonríe descaradamente -¿Realmente quieren saber?-

Botan no puede seguir viendo el estado de su amigo y se da la media vuelta.

-¡Hey, Kurama!- Yusuke le habla a su amigo –Hey, ¡Kurama!- No recibe respuesta alguna –Eres un maldito desgraciado-

-¿Cómo es que Kurama dejo que esto pasara?- pregunta Botan entre llantos –No debió tener problemas en detenerlo- Continua sin voltear a ver a los demás.

-Fue muy fácil, para empezar siempre puedes usar a su familia para ponerlo entre la espada y la pared, pero lo que hizo las cosas más fáciles fue su estúpida decisión de comenzar a meterse de ese mugrero que hacen los humanos, se convirtió en un drogadicto… o por lo menos eso pienso yo, su actitud me recordaba a la de un humano que padecía de abstinencia-

-¿De qué hablas? Kurama nunca sería tan estúpido como para hacer esas cosas.- Recrimina Kuwabara.

-Cómo sea. Miren, no tengo intención de pelear con ustedes, para ser honesto ninguno de ustedes me llama la atención- con su mano derecha toma a Kurama de su cuello y levanta su cabeza para que todos la vean –Es muy hermoso, ¿cierto? A pesar de estar inconsciente su rostro muestra gran dolor – Karasu sostiene a Kurama y se pone de pie –Es hora de que se despidan-

Antes de que siquiera Yusuke y Kuwabara pensarán en prepararse para salvar a su amigo un silencio de apoderó de la habitación. La cabeza de Karasu se encontraba tirada en el suelo junto con su cuerpo, mientras que Hiei se encontraba a un lado de ellos sosteniendo a Kurama.

-Karasu nunca sería un enemigo para nosotros en éstos momentos, ni siquiera debió serlo para Kurama- dice Hiei mientras piensa: esta vez perdiste totalmente el camino, ¿cierto?

-Maldito presumido- Refunfuña Kuwabara.

-Bien hecho, Hiei- Yusuke voltea a ver a la chica –Botan, toma el alma de Karasu antes de que intente escapar de nuevo-

La chica se seca las lágrimas y tan rápido como puede, saca un pequeño frasco y cuando se acerca al cuerpo del demonio lo abre. Apenas es abierto el frasco y el cuerpo del demonio se convierte en humo que entra lentamente al frasco.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos ya. Hay que llevar a Kurama con la maestra Genkai- Dice Hiei.

-Vaya, sí que te preocupas mucho por él, enano. Me pregunto ¿Si hubiéramos sido nosotros, te habrías puesto a buscarnos tan desesperadamente?- lo molesta Kuwabara.

-¿Desesperadamente? ¿De qué hablas?-

-Antes de partir- Yusuke voltea una vez más a ver a su amiga –Botan, podrías sanar algunas de sus heridas. No me gustaría que su madre lo viera en estas condiciones-

-Claro-

Hiei pone el cuerpo de su amigo en el piso y tras echarle un par de miradas se dieron cuenta de lo que le había hecho Karasu, ya no podían hacer nada.

-Tiene demasiadas quemaduras por las explosiones además de que parte de su piel se encuentra desgarrada, y no sólo eso- La chica se pone más triste al también notar lo que los demás notaron un momento atrás –Pobre Kurama, espero que salga bien de esto-

-No te preocupes, Botan. Seguro que con tu ayuda, la de la hermosa Yukina y las técnicas de la maestra Genkai, él se pondrá bien muy pronto-

-Creo que Botan no se refiere a eso- agacha la cabeza Yusuke –Supongo que esas cosas siempre son difíciles, no importa si seas un humano o un demonio-

Botan comienza a sanar un poco las heridas de Kurama.


	10. Chapter 10

Los chicos habían llegado al templo de la maestra Genkai, y las heridas de Kurama habían sido tratadas y vendadas por Yukina. Ahora se encontraba seguro y descansando en una de las habitaciones del templo mientras los demás se encuentras fuera de su habitación.

-Me da gusto saber que Karasu no representó ningún problema para ustedes- dice la maestra Genkai.

-El problema nunca fue Karasu, el problema siempre fue ese tonto de Kurama- Menciona molesto Hiei.

-No puedo dejar de pensar en lo que nos dijo Karasu- al decir esto Yusuke se frota un poco la barbilla.

-¿De qué hablas Urameshi?- Kuwabara voltea a verlo y acto seguido Genkai, Hiei y Botan lo hacen también.

-Me refiero a que Karasu dijo que Kurama era un drogadicto- Tras escuchar eso la maestra Genkai apenas y reacciono.

Botan ofendida le reprocha a Yusuke -¡¿Pero cómo te pones a dudar de eso?! Kurama es una persona muy inteligente, además él no tendría por qué hacer esas cosas, ¿cierto?-

-Guarda silencio, haces mucho ruido- dice molesto Hiei –Tú qué sabes de Kurama. No sabes nada de su vida, no sabes por lo que él ha estado pasando. Estoy seguro que piensas que todo es color de rosa-

-Oye, enano, tampoco tienes porque hablarle así- Kuwabara se voltea hacia dónde Hiei.

-Vamos, tranquilos. Nadie tiene que enojarse- Yusuke trata de calmarlos un poco.

-Últimamente el enano se está volviendo muy participativo- Kuwabara lo dice en voz baja.

-Botan- Habla Genkai – Lo que les dijo Karasu es cierto y también lo es lo que acaba de decir Hiei-

La expresión de Kuwabara es la de una persona que ha estado pensando mucho –Entonces, lo qué le sucedió ¿Tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que su mamá se encuentre aquí y sepa todo?-

-¿Es eso cierto, maestra? Pregunta Yusuke.

-Eso es algo que no me corresponde informar a alguno de ustedes-

-¿También lo sabías, Hiei?- Pregunta más calmada Botan pero solo recibe un –hnm- por parte del demonio.

Justo después de eso, al lugar llegan Shiori y Yukina.

-Buenas noches- saluda Shiori –De verdad les agradezco que hayan traído de vuelta a Shuichi-

Kuwabara y Yusuke se apenaron un poco y en unísono le respondieron que no había nada que agradecer ya que el chico era su amigo.

Shiori sonríe amablemente, de verdad se encontraba muy agradecida con los chicos -¿Puedo pasar a verlo?- Pregunta, desde que los chicos llegaron no le habían dejado verlo debido al estado en el que lo habían regresado y no querían que se pusiera mal por ver a su hijo así.

-Claro que puede, solo le diré que aún se encuentra dormido- responde la maestra.

-No hay problema, y de ser posible me gustaría pasar la noche velando por él-

-No hay inconveniente alguno con eso pero tampoco se esfuerce mucho, recuerde que también tiene que pensar en el bebé que está en camino. Si hay algo que necesite durante la noche no dude en pedirlo- Genkai le sonríe.

-Muchas gracias. Que todos pasen buena noche- tras haber dicho Shiori eso, todos se despiden y cada uno va a su habitación.

Botan se va un poco decepcionada, ella tenía la esperanza de poder entrar a verlo aunque fuera un poco más, mañana a primera hora iría a revisarlo.

Shiori entra a la habitación y ve a su hijo acostado en el futón y a pesar de que se encontraba completamente tapado se le podían ver las vendas y gasas alrededor de su cuello y hombros. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente a su hijo, se sienta sobre sus rodillas y contempla su pequeña cara. Ella sabía que le habían hecho daño pero no sabía cuánto daño ni de qué manera se lo habían hecho. Levanta un poco la sábana y puede ver como todo su cuerpo está cubierto por vendas que, a pesar de haber sido colocadas hace poco, ya estaban completamente manchadas de sangre, cosa que provocó que Shiori comenzará a llorar desconsoladamente.

Acariciando el rostro del muchacho suavemente comienza a hablarle – Discúlpame, todo lo que te pasó fue mi total culpa, te traté mal y provoque que te fueras por mal camino y eso llevo a ese demonio a herirte así- continua llorando -¿Qué hubiera hecho si tus amigos no hubiesen podido salvarte?- seca un poco sus lágrimas con su mano pero continua sollozando.

Habían pasado ya un par de horas y Shiori seguía despierta cuidando de su hijo. Un momento después puede escuchar como su hijo se queja un poco.

-Shuichi ¿Estás despierto?- comienzan a brotarle lágrimas.

Poco a poco abre los ojos pero le cuesta un poco el poder tener una imagen clara del lugar en el que se encuentra. Cierra un poco los ojos y los vuelve a abrir, finalmente logra tener una imagen del lugar, se encontraba en el templo y eso le hacía feliz -¿Sra. Minamio?- pregunta al notar a su madre sentada a un lado suyo -¿Qué hace aquí?-

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- le sonríe y eso le causa gran tranquilidad a Kurama –Desde que te tuve entre mis brazos prometí que siempre iba a cuidar de ti. Sé que estos últimos días no he hecho las cosas bien, pero espero que comprendas que estaba asustada por supuesto que tampoco justifico lo mal que te hice sentir por eso….- es interrumpida.

Kurama se veía tan cansado, incluso su voz se notaba de esa manera pero eso no le impedía el continuar hablando con su madre –No te preocupes de nada. Yo soy quien se disculpa contigo, de todas las veces que salí acompañando a Yusuke en sus misiones pude no haber vuelto nunca más y seguramente hubiese sido muy doloroso para ti el no saber qué fue lo que ocurrió-

-Te amo tanto, hijo mío. Por favor deja de llamarme Sra. Minamino- Le da un pequeño beso en la frente y hace que Kurama se sonroje un poco.

-Por supuesto, madre-

-Por cierto, la maestra Genkai me dijo que no me preocupara porque Botan y Yukina te habían tratado las heridas y que además ella se encargó de que puedan sanar más rápidamente ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Pues que las hayan atendido no significa que el dolor haya desaparecido, para ser sincero me duele cada una de ellas, duelen demasiado- sonríe nerviosamente, es la primera vez que le decía a alguien que le dolían sus heridas.

-Pobre de ti, te dejaré descansar más- acaricia la cabeza de su hijo –Pero antes de eso, cuando te recuperes completamente me gustaría que regresaras a la casa y que no canceles tu registro a la universidad-

-No me molestaría hacerlo- cierra un poco a los ojos, se sentía cansado y muy adolorido.

-Una cosa más, tal vez no sea el momento adecuado pero es un caso muy grave también-

Kurama se sorprende un poco, no sabía que más podría pedirle su madre.

-Quiero que busques ayuda para lo que te pasó-

Kurama abre completamente los ojos, será que sus amigos se dieron cuenta de lo que Karasu le hizo, o acaso Karasu les contó algo de lo sucedido. Sentía que se moría de la vergüenza. Karasu lo había herido justo antes de que llegaran sus amigos, no sabe exactamente qué fue lo que pasó… pero cómo se atrevieron sus amigos a decirle algo así a su madre.

Shiori continua –No quiero que tu padre ni tu hermano se enteren, así que buscaremos un buen lugar en donde puedas recibir atención-

-Madre…- es interrumpido.

-Aún no termino. Lo que hiciste fue muy grave…-

-Lo que yo hice- piensa el chico.

-Si la policía te hubiera encontrado con drogas te hubieran metido a la cárcel o pudiste haber muerto de una sobredosis, ¿en qué estabas pensando? Siempre pensé que eras más inteligente. Me siento un poco decepcionada-

-Era eso- le dice un poco más calmado, se sentía mal por haber hecho eso y aún más porque su madre se enteró pero se alivió al saber que solo era eso –Lo siento mucho, no me sentía bien en ese momento pero ya estoy en proceso de dejarlas-

-Me alegra escuchar eso, de igual manera me gustaría que buscaras ayuda profesional-

-Si eso te hace feliz, ten por seguro que lo haré-

-Muchas gracias. Ahora, te dejo descansar más- se inclina hacia él, le levanta el flequillo y le da un beso en la frente.

-Descansa-

Habían sido unos días horribles, se había sentido peor que la nada por no poder enfrentarse a Karasu y dejar que le hiciera todas esas desagradables cosas, era algo que nunca se iba a perdonar y posiblemente tendría pesadillas sobre eso durante mucho tiempo y ni se diga si es que sus amigos se enteraron de eso, pero las cosas parecían mejorar con su madre y trataría de pensar solo en eso.

Había amanecido, y Kurama despertó pero no pudo ver a su madre, como aún se encontraba muy adolorido decidió permanecer acostado un poco más.

Se abren las puertas corredizas y Botan entra a la habitación con un botiquín.

-Qué bueno que hayas despertado- dice alegre la chica.

-Buenos días, Botan-

La chica levanta el botiquín para que Kurama pueda verlo –Vine a cambiar tus vendajes- sonríe –Siento mucho no haber venido en toda la noche para cambiarlos, pero me quede dormida como un tronco, jajaja, lo siento-

-No te disculpes. No es necesario que lo hagas tú, puedo hacerlo sólo- lentamente se para, Botan corre hacía el para ayudarlo.

-No es problema, yo lo hago- Insiste ella.

-De acuerdo- dice el chico resignado.

Muy cuidadosamente comienza a quitarle los vendajes que para ese momento muchos se encontraban color café debido a la sangre seca mientras que otros se encontraban llenos aún con sangre fresca que le había salido durante la noche.

-Ardera un poco- le avisa la chica antes de empezar a limpiar sus heridas con alcohol -¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- dice seriamente.

-¿Otra?- Kurama trata de romper esa seriedad con la que se había llenado el cuarto.

Hizo caso omiso al intento de romper la tensión por parte de su amigo -¿Te gustaría que habláramos de lo que pasó con Karasu?- Se muerde un poco los labios al sentir como se tensiono el cuerpo de su amigo –Sé que no soy la persona con la que te gustaría comentarlo o si hay alguien con quién quieras hacerlo, pero te quiero mucho y me preocupo demasiado por ti, por todos ustedes-

-Exactamente qué es lo que quieres saber-

-Cuando llegamos al lugar, tú estabas sentado sobre Karasu y tu aspecto decía muchas cosas, sin mencionar que Karasu lo insinuó. Siento mucho que hayas tenido que pasar por todo eso-

Botan casi termina de ponerle los nuevos vendajes –Tienes razón, tú no eres la persona con la que me gustaría platicar eso, tampoco creo que exista esa persona-

-Entiendo. Termine- Dice ella asegurando la última venda.

Kurama se voltea hacia ella y le da un pequeño abrazo –Muchas gracias por preocuparte-

Botan no puede con la emoción y le regresa el abrazo pero no mide su fuerza y lo aprieta mucho causándole un inmenso dolor al chico –Te amo- le dice ella confundiendo el momento.

Kurama escuchó las palabras de Botan pero no les presto mucha atención por el dolor que sentía –Por favor, tranquila que me du…- Antes de terminar reacciono a esas palabras.

-Ay, discúlpame, pero que tonta fui-

-No te preocupes, solo no lo hagas tan fuerte mientras las heridas sigan ahí- se acerca a ella y le da un tierno beso en la boca causando que la chica se sonroje.

-Kurama, puedes apoyarte en mí- dice completamente apenada – en todo lo que quieras, con lo de Karasu o con lo de las drogas-

Kurama se pone totalmente nervioso -¿Cómo rayos es que todos terminaron enterándose de sus cosas?- piensa mientras ríe nerviosamente –Muchas gracias, sé que será así- A pesar de que su rostro no lo mostraba, por dentro se sentía completamente frustrado y avergonzado por el hecho de que todos parecían saber cómo Karasu lo había ultrajado.

-Tú mamá dijo que te traería el desayuno, y cuando lo termines vendremos a verte todos- Su cara de estaba completamente roja, casi mostraba el mismo color de cabello que Kurama –Iré a guardar el botiquín, tú mamá ya no debe de tardar, más tarde vendré yo también. Descansa- Dice mientras sale apresurada por la puerta.

-De acuerdo- vuelve a recostarse mientras espera a su madre.


	11. Chapter 11

-Muchas gracias- Dice el chico mientras pone los platos vacíos a un lado –Madre, me gustaría que regresemos a casa hoy mismo-

-Eso me encantaría pero aun no te ves muy bien- la mirada de Shiori ahora muestra total paz.

-Preferiría reposar en la casa- estira un poco los brazos –De esa manera tú también descansarías más. Espero que con las preocupaciones que tuviste en estos últimos días no te hayas sentido mal, ya sabes, por el bebé.-

Shiori toma suavemente una de las manos de su hijo y la acerca a su vientre, que a pesar de no ser muy notorio su embarazo se podía sentir como había crecido un poco.-¿Sientes?- Kurama soba el vientre de su madre.

-No mucho- continua sobando –Supongo que aún es muy pequeño-

-Por supuesto, pero aquí está y tanto el bebé como yo estamos bien. De momento mi prioridad eres tú.-

-¿Y el trabajo?- Kurama continúa insistiendo, era un hecho que se preocupaba por su madre y su futuro hermanito pero tampoco quería llegar a tener un tiempo a solas con alguno de sus amigos, no quería ni que le mencionaran lo sucedido con Karasu.

-Tú eres la prioridad. Aunque también he pensado en llevarte a un hospital. Claro que te ves mucho mejor que ayer, pero aun así me preocupa que a la maestra Genkai o a Yukina se les haya pasado algo y alguna de tus heridas empeore-

-Eso no sucederá. Además, piensa que podría ser algo complicado el explicar las quemaduras entre otras heridas. ¿Podemos regresar a casa hoy, por favor?-

-Shuichi…- Ya lo había pedido varias veces y no había manera de decirle una vez más que no al tierno rostro de su hijo –De acuerdo-

-Muchas gracias. Vayamos a agradecerles a los muchachos y a la maestra y nos vamos. Madre, hay un último favor que quiero pedirte- Eso último lo dice con un tono de preocupación y buscando evitar tener un contacto directo con los ojos de su madre.

-¿Qué sucede?-

Kurama busca las manos de su madre y sujeta ambas con fuerza, ahora también sus ojos verdes hacen contacto directo con los de su madre –Cuando lleguemos a la casa ¿Podrías marcar a la escuela y justificar mis faltas?-

-Oh, Shuichi ¿En qué momento volviste a ser un chico problemático?-

Kurama sonríe a su madre –Creo que nunca deje de serlo, simplemente no te enterabas de nada.- Su madre tuerce un poco la boca.

-¿Están seguros que tienen que irse?- Yusuke no se ve muy convencido de que se vayan tan rápido.

-Muchas gracias a todos, por todo- Shiori hace una pequeña reverencia en modo de agradecimiento.

-No tiene nada que agradecer- menciona la maestra.

-Es cierto, Kurama es nuestro amigo y haríamos cualquier cosa porque un amigo se encuentre bien- A Botan tampoco le parecía que se fueran, es muy pronto además sentía que ellos dos tenían que hablar un poco más. Sabía que si él se iba las cosas entre ellos quedarían atascadas.

- Por cierto, Kurama- Kuwabara voltea a verlo directamente –Ahora que las cosas parecen haberse arreglado, ¿regresaras a estudiar con Keiko y conmigo?-

-Por supuesto, Kuwabara- comenta Kurama y esas palabras hacen muy feliz a su madre –Aunque la verdad no pensé que me fueran a extrañar para los estudios-

Kuwabara sólo ríe nerviosamente y rasca un poco su nuca –Bueno… tanto así como que te extrañemos…a veces sueles ser un poco arrogante cuando se trata de estudiar pero… pues… necesitamos ser mínimo tres personas para que nos presten una sala de estudios en la biblioteca…- rasca su nuca con más intensidad –Claro que también nos alegra que continúes haciéndonos compañía, por su puesto un amigo siempre es un amigo- trata de componer un poco las cosas después de haber visto un poco de decepción en la cara del pelirrojo.

Mientras se despiden, Kurama se pregunta en dónde podría estar su pequeño amigo, probablemente habrá regresado ya al mundo demoníaco.

Ya había pasado un rato desde que Kurama y su madre habían dejado el templo, pero en éste aún permanecían Yusuke, Kuwabara y Botan haciéndole un poco de compañía a la maestra y a la dulce Yukina.

-Maldición- Se queja Yusuke – Tenía ganas de platicar un poco con Kurama-

-Sí, a mí también me hubiera gustado hablar con él- Kuwabara sorbe un poco de té.

Botan, que solo se encontraba escuchando hasta ese momento, alza la voz -¡Ustedes son unos tontos! Ni siquiera saben exactamente por lo que él tuvo que pasar.-

Kuwabara y Yusuke se quedan pensando un poco en lo que les acababa de decir su amiga -¡Tú! Tú hablaste a solas con él- la señala Kuwabara y la chica solo pudo reaccionar moviéndose un poco hacia atrás.

-¡Es cierto!- prosigue Yusuke -¿A caso te contó algo?-

-La verdad es que no- Dice un poco decepcionada.

Los dos chicos se encogieron de hombros al escuchar la respuesta de la barquera.

-No puedo creerlo. ¿En qué momento ustedes dos, par de imbéciles, se convirtieron en unos morbosos?-

-No es que seamos morbosos- refunfuña Yusuke – Es solo que estamos muy preocupados por lo que paso. ¡No hay que ser muy inteligente para comprender que fue lo que le hizo ese desgraciado! Pero tenemos algo de esperanza de que Kurama niegue lo que nosotros creemos.- Yusuke voltea a ver a otro lugar.

-Yusuke…- Botan baja la mirada.

-Ustedes tres, escuchen con mucha atención- Genkai se para justo enfrente de los tres – Los cuatro de ustedes vieron a Karasu con Kurama, y todos nosotros vimos sus heridas, por lo tanto es muy estúpido pensar que hay alguna esperanza de que lo único que pasó fue que Karasu lo bombardeo hasta casi matarlo. Ya son grandes y hay que aceptar las cosas tal como son así que solo queda esperar a ver si es que Kurama quiere compartir lo que sufrió para que lo apoyemos o si quiere lidiar el sólo con eso. Si llegan a hablar con él no le mencionen nada de lo ocurrido, especialmente tú Kuwabara- Terminó de hablar sentenciando a Kuwabara ya que es el que se verá más seguido con el chico debido a sus estudios.

-De acuerdo- dicen los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Lo siento mucho pero tengo que retirarme, tengo un par de pendientes en el mundo espiritual- Saca su remo y desaparece.

-Bien, será mejor que yo también me vaya- Dice Kuwabara – Tengo que llegar a la casa antes de que mi hermana se dé cuenta de que en estos días no he abierto los libros. ¿Te quedaras, Urameshi?

-No. Me iré contigo, tengo que seguir trabajando- Ambos chicos se despiden de la maestra Genkai y se dirigen a la salida del templo.

Ya en el metro rumbo a la ciudad los chicos continúan hablando.

-Oye Urameshi, dejando a un lado lo de Kurama ¿Cómo vas con Keiko?-

-Creo que bien, sabes, he estado trabajando muy duro, no quiero que en un futuro se queje por haberse casado con un bueno para nada-

-Claro, seguro cuando ella termine sus estudios y tenga su carrera establecida ella terminara manteniéndote… dudo mucho que eso le moleste a ella- se burla Kuwabara.

-Obviamente no voy a dejar que eso pase, si, muy posiblemente ella llegara a ganar mucho más que yo pero no por eso me desanimare, yo también le pongo mucho empeño a lo que hago, jamás dejare que Keiko se sienta decepcionada de mi- Dice sintiéndose muy seguro de que les irá bien a ambos.

-Esa es toda la actitud, Urameshi- Le da una palmada a su amigo en la espalda y ambos comienzan a reír escandalosamente.

Ya era de noche y Kurama se había instalado nuevamente en su habitación. Debido a que necesita seguir descansando un poco más su madre le había llevado la cena a su habitación mientras que ella disfrutaba de la cena con el resto de su familia en el comedor.

Justo iba a empezar a tomar su cena cuando es interrumpido por la ventana de su habitación abriéndose. Kurama solo voltea ligeramente para ver como Hiei entra por la ventana.

-Ya no ocupas venir a escondidas – Dice mientras se lleva un bocado de comida a la boca – De hecho, nunca necesitaste venir a escondidas- hace a un lado su comida.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- siempre hablando tan secamente.

-Pero que amable, viniste a verme porque estabas preocupado- Kurama lo mira con especial ternura haciendo que Hiei se sonrojara un poco y volteara a otra parte.

-No seas estúpido, no vuelvas a verme de esa manera-

-¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirte que no soy de esos? ¿Tal vez tú quieres que lo sea?-

-Ya cállate, aunque es bueno saber que no has perdido tu humor-

-¿Quieres algo de cenar?-

-No. Ignoraste mi pregunta ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Menos adolorido-

-¿Qué harás?-

-¿Con respecto a qué?-

-A todo- dice en tono molesto, no le gustaba que su amigo tratara de llevarlo a hacer preguntas específicas, Hiei sabía que Kurama tenía la clara idea de que a que se refería.

-Pues, mi cuerpo está prácticamente libre de droga ya, así que retomare el camino del bien. Me quedare aquí y seguiré con mi vida humana-

-¿Qué sucederá con la drogadicta?-

-No puedo resolverle la vida a las demás personas, cuando regrese a la escuela la buscaré e intentare hablar con ella… lo que pase con su futuro dependerá de ella.-

-Lo que te hizo Karasu…- traga saliva, no sabe bien como continuar.

-Lo que sea que haya pasado, yo podré lidiar con eso. Ninguno de ustedes tiene que preocuparse más por eso, de verdad.- El tono de su voz había cambiado, se notaba que le incomodaba mucho hablar sobre eso.

-Siempre tan tú. De vez en cuando no es malo recibir ayuda-

Kurama queda totalmente sorprendido, no podía creer lo que su amigo le decía… bueno, le sorprendía que esas palabras salieran de él –No creo que tú seas la persona adecuada para decir esas cosa, pero de igual manera te lo agradezco mucho-

-Antes de que me vaya, tengo algo que preguntarte- Hiei cierra los ojos –No quiero que pienses que suelo hacer estás cosas pero…-

Cada palabra que decía Hiei le intrigaba más, Kurama no tenía idea que qué es lo que le quiere preguntar pero le intrigaban esas palabras -¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Tú… y… Botan… son pareja?- Lo había dicho.

-¿Pero de qué hablas?-

-Cuando regresamos al templo decidí vigilarte con mi jagan y vi que se besaron- se sonroja un poco -¿Entonces, si son pareja?- pregunta una vez más.

-Vaya, aunque no lo demuestres de verdad te preocupas por todos nosotros, ¿cierto?-

-Sólo responde si lo son o no-

-No, no lo somos.- dice Kurama con un tono de seriedad en su voz –Botan es una chica muy linda, y no te negare que me atrae, pero lo que pasó esta mañana estuvo completamente fuera de lugar.-

-No entiendo-

-Verás, yo tampoco muy bien… pero…-piensa un poco –Digamos que yo no debí de haberla besado, definitivamente no era situación ni momento para eso, ¿entiendes?-

-No realmente- se acerca a la ventana –Tengo que ir a donde Mukuro. No seas tan terco, y quieras lidiar con lo que sucedió tú solo- salta por la ventana.

Kurama se recuesta, genial lo que menos quería era pensar en eso y no solo las imágenes de lo que había pasado le regresaban a la mente, sino que al voltear a ver su comida se da cuenta que para ese momento ya debe estar totalmente fría y por supuesto Hiei no cerró la ventana y ahora tendría que pararse el mismo a cerrarla, con lo que le dolía el tener que sentarse.

Habían pasado ya unos cuantos meses y Kurama, Keiko y Kuwabara habían pasado el examen de admisión de la facultad, y en estos momentos Kurama y su pequeño hermano Shuichi están en la sala de su casa esperando a que sus padres lleguen a casa con la bendición de una nueva vida y con las ansías de saber si es una hermanita o un hermanito.

-¡Qué emoción! Ya quiero que lleguen- dice el menor de los Shuichi.

-Lo sé, espero que sea una niña- dice Kurama bastante alegre.

-¿Una niña? Vamos, con las niñas hay que ser más cuidadosos. Yo prefiero que sea un niño, así podré jugar a las luchas y a los videojuegos con él-

-Pero las niñas también luchan y juegan videojuegos- lo dice pensando en Genkai, quien cuenta con un cuarto lleno de videojuegos.

-Bueno, no importa, mientras llegue con bien-

-Tienes toda la razón, hermanito-

De repente alcanzan a escuchar que un carro se ha estacionado en frente de su casa, y un par de minutos después la puerta principal comienza a abrirse y ambos chicos ven a su madre entrar con un pequeño bulto en sus brazos y detrás de ella entra su padre.

-Hola- saluda su madre –Vengan a conocer al bebé-

Los chicos no pueden contener su emoción y rápidamente se acercan a su madre y se disponen a contemplar al bebé.


End file.
